Behind The Camera
by Hikaru Uchida
Summary: Itachi is a model and the most wanted man by women and some men. Naruto is the new camera man, but what will happen after she completely ignores Itachi and does her job? And why does the blond seems sad? What is this feeling Itachi is feeling? ItaFemNaru
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto; ****This plot is © by me, Hikaru Uchida.**

**Summery: ****Itachi is a model that works for Akatsuki Inc. and as the most wanted man by women and some men, he is tiered of it all. After the last camera man was fired by Itachi for his constant hitting on Itachi, Naruto is recommended as the new camera man, but what will happen after she completely ignores Itachi and does her job? And why does the blond seems sad? What is this feeling Itachi is feeling? **

**WaRnInNg: ItaFemNaru don't like don't read and SasuYui, yes my occ.**

**Sorry everyone but please read again!****  
**

Itachi Uchiha**: **26

Sasuke Uchiha: 21

Naruto Uzumaki: 21

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Behind the camera**

**+_+…^_^**

**Prologue**

**+_+…^_^**

On the morning of March 3rd at 10:30 a.m. the president of Akatsuki Inc. had a headache, all thanks to one person and one person only, not to mention it was only the middle of the week.

Uchiha Madara needed a new photographer and he need it NOW, he was frustrated with his Number 1 model and nephew for firing photographer after photographer, he needed to learn to stop caring what people thought of him at work, he needed to put a poker face for everyone to see not only on magazines and TV interviews but at work too.

Uchiha Itachi could intimidate anyone, but he was too frustrated to scare off the women and men that were after him; so the company president needed someone that he could trust NOT to hit on him or drool over the model, he needed someone to do the job and the job only. Uchiha Madara was desperate for someone like that yet he couldn't find anyone to resist the Uchiha genes.

A knock brought him out of his misery, "Come in" he call out to whoever was on the other side. The door opened raveling his youngest nephew, Uchiha Sasuke. "Sasuke? What do I own the pleasure for you to come visit little old me?" he asked as he leaned on his intertwine hands. "Uncle" Sasuke greeted politely as he sat down in front of the smiling Uchiha, which only meant one thing, his nephew wanted something from the older Uchiha, but what?

"Can you do me a favor?" Sasuke asked, and Madara lifted a brow, "What can I do for you?" the president asked narrowing his eyes, "Here, look over these an tell me what you think" he told his uncle, the Uchiha took the yellow envelop from his hand, he opened it and took out the photos in it, some in white and black and some in color; they were from sceneries and normal people, he looked at each and everyone of them. Sasuke stared at his uncle watching out for his reaction; he knew his friend was good at taking pictures and had won contest from them, but he wanted to find out how good his friend was, he wanted to help them get a good job to help with school.

Madara's eyes widen as he scanned every detail of every picture, whoever this mysterious photographer was, was very good, they could be call a genius and only one thought ran through Uchiha Madara's mind _'I need to get my hand on him' _he thought. Sasuke watched the shine in his uncle's eyes; he had seen it in them before, once to be exact, when the president had asked his older brother, Uchiha Fugaku, to let Itachi work with him, he had begged to allowed the act, so here they were, Itachi had brought the company up, and were now the No. 1 agency for modeling in Japan.

"Sasuke, what exactly did you come here for?" he asked the boy, "I want to know just how good this person is and something else too, but I'll get to that later" he replied, Madara glared at Sasuke, the president sighed and put the pictures down, "He is not good, he is _beyond_ good, he is a prodigy with the camera" he told the raven hair in front, Sasuke smirked "And what would happen if I tell you the photographer is actually a woman?" he asked amused.

"What?" Madara asked wide eye, the genius was actually a girl? "Her name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" he told him, as his Uncle's eyes narrow, "She your woman?" he asked and Sasuke snorted "No way, she's my best friend, has been for ten years" he informed him, "And she is Uchiha prove" he said. "Really now?" the president asked his sneaky nephew, Sasuke nodded once, "I want to see if you could consider hiring her" he told him and in respond Madara grinned "It would be my pleasure, now how can I contact her?" he asked the boy.

Sasuke reached for a piece of paper and a pen, he wrote something down and handed it to his uncle and place the black pen back on the desk "Ask for Kitsune-san, that's how she presents herself in contests" he told him, as he stoop up from the seat he was on, "Well the other thing is that if you have to put her as Itachi's photographer _inform_ me first" he said and Madara nodded, mentally shrugging it off, also noticing how protective Sasuke was of her. "I will, and thank you for telling me about her," he said. "Whatever, anyway you'll be able to recognize her instantly" Sasuke said and walked towards the door.

Madara looked at him confuse and saw him leave; not waiting another second he dialed the phone number given by Sasuke, the phone ring three times before someone picked it up.

"Hello?" a soft voice answered,

"Hello, I'm I speaking to Kitsune-san?" he asked,

"You are, how may I help you?" she asked in a professional tone, Madara smirked at her voice,

"Are you by any chance looking for a job?" he asked,

"First may I know who I'm speaking to?" she asked sweetly,

"Uchiha Madara, president of Akatsuki Inc." he replied and heard a small gasp from the other side,

"Well I may in fact be looking for one right now" she said back to a professional voice.

"Well I'm looking for a photographer right now, and I happen to see you're work, are you interest?" he asked her, she thought for a moment,

"Where can I meet you for the interview?" she asked him,

"Actually, I have already decided, but if you want we could meet up in Ichiraku Ramen Shop? Do you know of it?" he asked,

"Yes, yes I do! What time would you want to meet?" she asked exited

"How about lunch, we'll discuss everything you need to know there" he said

"I'll be there at 12 sharp" she told him, "Thank you Uchiha-san, now if you'll excuse me" she said to him,

"Yes, good-bye, Kitsune-san" he said and hung up.

* * *

Naruto just got off the phone, a huge smile on her beautiful face, her crystal blue eyes shone with happiness and anticipation for her new job; she couldn't believe she was actually going to work for the Number 1 model agency in Japan. She was so exited and happy she prepare for her non-existing job interview.

She was taking a few pictures on the park near her apartment when the president had called her, so she decided to leave and wrap things up for the day and head back home to take a shower for the meeting. It was a 5 min walk for Naruto to get to her apartment, she walked inside the ten floor apartment complex, she walked inside the lobby, her apartment was on the firth floor, so she needed to head to the elevator, she walked inside, and pushed the button with a big white 5.

She hear the 'ding' from the elevator and walked out as the doors opened, she got her keys out and unlocked her door with the number 505, she closed the door as she walked inside and put her keys on the table, the dining room and living room were connected, making it one big room, then the kitchen was at the right side of the room along with a small closet to store things and the bathroom, while the two room were on the opposite side, the one closest to the door was the guest room and the one at the end of the apartment was her own. She had a big couch were a grown up could sleep and a loveseat plus a single couch, their color were a warm beige.

She headed to her room to select her clothes for the appointment at lunch; dark navy denim jeans along with a long sleeve, V-neck orange blouse, and a black leather jacket and a pair of simple black leather ankle boots, 2 in. for the heel; making her height of 163 cm to 168 cm (5'35 to 5'55). She grabbed her clothes and laid them on her queen size bed and grabbed her underwear and bra from a drawer and took the orange towel and headed to her bathroom.

A 15 min. shower and she was out, she walked out with her towel wrapped over her almost naked body, and walked inside her room, she put her clothed on and combed her long blond hair, but being like always, once her hair dried it would turn wavy, although when she pulled it up it into either a low or high pony-tail or/and her pony-tails her hair would straighten. Which was weird since both her parents had straight hair; though it could be because of her father, his hair was wild. She decided to let it down; her blond hair reached her thin waist, even though it was the begging of March it was still a bit cold, that's why she decided to wear a jacket.

She tried to straighten her hair with the comb alone, but it wouldn't fallow her command, at least not all of her hair, only her bangs that reached her chin would bend to the mighty comb. She sighed and put the black item down she looked at her watched and it was 11:30, it was a 15 min. walk to reach her favorite Ramen restaurant/shop, but even though she had two cars; her red Porsche 911 Carrera 4S and a silver SpeedART PS9-650 Porsche Panamera Turbo, the cars were beautiful yet she rarely used them; her father had gotten the silver Porsche last month as gift from for an award she won with one of her photos, so he had insisted for her to take it even though she had refused since she already had her own, but she could never win to her dad once he got started onto given her something he thought she deserved even thought it was a 'simple' gift from him, but she has very small opportunities to use them since Sasuke would _always_ takes her from one place to another even if she doesn't want him to or he didn't had time, sometimes it really annoyed her his over protective nature toward her.

She got her house keys and headed to her meeting place, she would be at least 10 minutes early, but she was always in time. She walked down the shiny hallways to the elevator, she got on and waited till the elevator stopped at the lobby.

As the elevator stopped she walked out of it and soon out of the building, she walked her normal route she developed to get there faster, she walked through busy streets for a normal Wednesday, but though they were busy it was easy to move around so it wasn't really that hard to get around here.

Sooner then later she reached her destination; she walked inside and was greeted warmly by the owner Teuchi and his daughter Ayame along with the other waiters; Nishi and Matsu. She smiled at them and said "Hi" and like always both blushed furiously, she just had that effect on men. She walked to the bar instead of the tables in the restaurant, before it was only a stand but now it's a well know shop/restaurant, where many people would come. "Hello Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan" she greeted in an angelic voice, "Hi Naruto-chan" Ayame said and her father nodded to the blonde "Naruto" he said happily. "What can I get you?" he asked the blonde.

Naruto smiled "Actually I'm waiting for someone, so I'll order when he gets here" she said to the owner, Teuchi nodded then a costumer asked for the bill so he left Naruto to herself. All four of them were working pretty hard, she smiled at that; her mind wondered as she waited, what kind of job's will she do? Who will she work with? And how exactly did the president of Akatsuki Inc. got a hold of her work? She was lost in thought as a tall man approached her. "Kitsune-san?" the man asked. She turned to face the man as she hopped off of her seat.

* * *

**Madara's POV**

I sighed as I put the phone down, only 11:50 and Itachi has already fired his photographer for less then a week, _'I need this Naruto Uzumaki, and I need her now!'_ I thought as I stood up from my seat, I headed for the dark wooden door and exit my office, I walked to my secretary's desk, "Konan, I'm heading out for lunch call Tobi and tell him I won't be able to eat with him" I told her and the blue hair woman nodded, "Any thing else Madara-sama?" she asked me. "Ah yes, have a form ready for when I get back, the job will be of a new photographer" I said as I walked away. "Itachi-san already fired his previous one?" she asked amused, "Hn" was all I said.

I walked out of the building were my driver waited for me along my bodyguard, "Kakuzu, Kisame" I greeted both man. Neither bow, but I don't really care for the matter. Kakuzu went to the driver's side of the car and open the door, while Kisame opened my door; I went in fallowed by Kisame. "Where to Madara-san" Kakuzu asked "To Ichiraku Ramen Shop" I said in a monotone voice, he nodded and started to drive, almost ten minutes and we were there.

"Wait for me" I told them, both nodded and I open the door and got out, I open the door of the restaurant and walked in, I notice there were three women, _'Damn, I forgot to ask Sasuke how she looked' _I mentally kicked myself _'"You'll be able to recognize her instantly"'_ I suddenly remembered my nephews words and looked around, one was the waitress that I've seen in all of my visits here, the other one had short brown hair and brown eyes, nothing special about her plus she had company, and last but not least a blonde hair woman. I decided it must have been her since she was the only _blonde_ hair woman.

"Kitsune-san?" I asked hopefully, she turn around and jumped off of her seat, of one thing I was sure, I. was. Stunned. The woman in front of me was a beauty, her sun kissed skin, her long slender legs, well shaped hips, small waist decent bust size, thin arms and a beautiful face; her marked cheeks, each held three whisker like marks, small but perfect nose, full rosy lips and her eyes! Big sapphire eyes. All surrounded by long wavy golden hair and her straight bangs that made her stand out even more, any man would want this angel,_'Now I understand why Sasuke is so protective of her' _I thought as I saw her.

"Uchiha-san?" she asked me in an angelic voice that fit her perfectly. She was perfect. I nodded dumbly, her eyes widen a bit as if she realized something, then she smiled warming up the shop just by doing that, "Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki" she told me lifting her small hand to shake it, I gladly took it and it was warm, her orange top and jacket looked great on her plus the combination she did with the jeans and boots made a perfect outfit for her, _'I'm sure anyone else tried it on, it wouldn't look as good as it looks on her'_ I thought. "Madara Uchiha, but I'm sure you already know" I told her smiling, she nodded, I offered her, her seat back and she sat down, I did took the seat next to her.

**Normal POV**

Naruto looked at her new boss and she was sure this man was Sasuke's uncle, _'Damn Teme, he took my work to someone again, but thankfully this time I'm glad he did'_ she thought with a simile, "I saw your work and I must say, I am very impressed, but have you ever thought about modeling?" the Uchiha asked taking Naruto by surprise "No, I learned long ago that I only held passion for photography" she replied smiling at the distance. "I see, though it really is a shame, you not only have talent to become one of the most talented photographer in the world, but also a top class model" he told her and she blushed.

"Thank you, but I doubt that" she told him, he frowned at that, "Why?" he asked unable to resist, she smiled fondly "Because in the future I'll have to take of the family business" she said not all that sad, but unlike her, Madara was shocked but decided not to press the subject. "Oh, well better take advantage of the time you have" he told her making her grin from ear to ear. "Thank you. But lets talk about why we really are here" her voice turn to that of a professional. He smirked "Well I'm looking for someone that can resist my number one model, Uchiha Itachi. But you will also work with my other model such as Deidara, Hinda, Nagato, and Sasori, they are my top models. But I won't make you work lower than them" he told her seriously.

Naruto couldn't believe her ears; she was going to work with the top 5 hottest model in Japan. "When will I start working?" she asked exited, again, the President smirked "Tomorrow if you could" he told her and she smiled genuinely. "I can, I'll be there at 10 o'clock" she informed him, "Please. Your first job will be with my nephew, but just because he is related to me I don't want special treatments for him" he told her, and she understood the meaning behind his words perfectly. _'I don't want any flirting'._ "Sir, I treat people the same, I don't care if they're rich, poor, handsome or not, I simply don't care, I'm straight forward and if I don't like something I'll say it, and if people don't like it then I'm sorry because I'm here to work, and I'll get the job done." She stated and he only nodded, his eyes slightly wider, _'I'll definitely have to thank Sasuke later' _he thought.

**Ok sooooooooooo? what do you guys think? I just couldn't resist this story, it came to me so suddenly that the next thing I knew, I was already arranging the plot and thinking about this story while I wrote the summery. Funny I know, but please REVIEW! please! AND this story will be uploaded every month! so bear with me!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, ****This plot is copyright © by me, Hikaru Uchida. Seriously don't copy!  
**

**Summery: Itachi is a model that works for Akatsuki Inc. and as the most wanted man by women and some men, he is tiered of it all. After the last camera man was fired by Itachi for his constant hitting on Itachi, Naruto is recommended as the new camera man, but what will happen after she completely ignores Itachis and does her job? And why does the blond seems sad? What is this feeling Itachi is feeling?**

**WaRnInNg: ItaFemNaru don't like don't read and SasuYui, yes my occ.**

**PLEASE READ: **Here's the second chapter and i re-uploaded the last ch. cuz I didn't checked it and I did a few changes and added some stuff, but nothing serious so please re-read it, cuz some of the things I change will be important, I'm so sorry! Also hope you like it and well everything is going ok with The Light In My Heart and Fox Princess(still not released), so yeah... anyway

**I'M BACK! AND REALLY I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS NEW STORY AND THE CHAPTERS SOON TO COME! PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL**

Thankx to all of you that review this last week, loved your comments and pointers for the last chapter. Well here ya go, enjoy!

Itachi Uchiha**: **26

Sasuke Uchiha: 21

Naruto Uzumaki: 21

Yuiko Sugaya: 21

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Behind the camera**

**+_+…^_^**

**Chapter 1**

**+_+…^_^**

Uchiha Itachi walked out of his condo on the twentieth floor. He walked down the hall and into the elevator. As people stepped into the elevator they either stare and drool at him or squeal as they tried to get as close as they could to him. Itachi was use to this since it has been happening all his life but for the last six years it's been increasing not only in women but also in men.

He became a model at 19 almost 20, and has been in the industry for six almost seven years, he was recruiter by his uncle Uchiha Madara, he is the president of Akatsuki Inc. His company does not only consist of model but of actors, singer, as well as school for such, Madara also owns some of the most famous TV stations. But unlike his brother Uchiha Fugaku he doesn't poses the many companies around the world, such as Sharingan Corps. and Mangekyou Inc.

When Itachi's father found out about him becoming a model instead of the company president, Fugaku was enraged with his brother and son, but neither Uchiha back off, Madara begged for Itachi to take part of his company and Itachi really loved to model and still does, but since his father couldn't change his son's mind or his brothers, he allowed Itachi to become a model under two 'simple' conditions. Itachi accepted gladly not knowing what he was getting himself into.

The conditions that Fugaku gave his eldest son were; one, to keep studding so that when he turns 27 he would stop modeling and take his place as the president of both companies. Itachi had argued about it but accepted, and with that, once he turned 23 he graduated top of his class with honorifics. Fugaku was pleased by the results and proud of Itachi, though he had to admit his son was a great model.

And then there was the second condition which Itachi hated it, but if it could grant him his dream for at least 7 years of it then he would do it. Fugaku had made him promised to do the second condition no matter what, and after hours of thinking Itachi agreed. The second condition was to marry the daughter of the Namikaze family, but after Itachi heard this he told his father that he was not going to marry some spoiled rich girl, there was no way he would do it. His father told him that if he wanted to model he would have to agree with his conditions, which Itachi did as his father threaten to have every company that offered any type of modeling to agree to not accept him.

Itachi didn't know how she was before and still doesn't, which he doesn't care at the moment. But Itachi knew his father and he was sure that his fiancée had to be someone with good standards and have power, but he was sure that she would be a spoil brat that wanted everything her way, though he would try to keep the marriage for some months before getting a divorce and being a free man, and try to get someone _he_ would accept.

All he knew about the Namikazes was that they were even more powerful then them; the Namikaze had five star hotels, privet schools, airlines, lawyers, medical industries, fashion clothing, five star restaurants, etc. All around the world; they were in the top five most riches family while they were on the 30 most richest. They got to those standards by the president they had now, his name Namikaze Minato. His companies were Namizake Corp. Rasengan Industries, Leaf Agency (Lawyers and Medicine) and Konaha's privet schools and Airlines, and all of them were high class as well as normal class that were all over the world.

Itachi growl as he remember the last condition that his father gave him, but he didn't regretted the decision he made. As the ding from the elevator snapped him from this thought he walked out into the parking lot, underneath the building. He went to his car which was a black Mercedes C-Class Brabus Bullit, he turn it on and it prr'ed to life. He headed out to do what he loved most. But right now he didn't want to hurry so much; as his last photographer was fired for constantly hitting on him, it was a man none the less; everyone knew he was 100% heterosexual.

As Itachi parked on his spot he slowly turned off his car and headed out. The model went inside to his changing room to see what he would model for today's shoot.

As he finished changing one of the staff knocked on the door and told him the new photographer was there. Itachi thanked the man and went out and headed for the studio. As he got there everyone was doing their business and he saw a small feminine figure adjusting the camera. She had long blond hair that reached her waist. She had it pull in a low pony-tail and she had a white cap on, she wore a baby blue shirt, navy blue jeans that hung her hips perfectly, they also showed her nice long legs and she had a pair of white sandals. He had to admit she had a very good figure, _'I just hope she doesn't starts to hit on me once she sees me, unless she wants to get fired'_

He walked up to her and she turn to look at the new comer. Itachi's heart skipped a beat a he locked his eyes with the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen, she had big cerulean eyes that reflected nothing but innocence, a small but straight nose and rosy full lips, she had a rich tan skin and she had three identical marks on each of her cheeks that only made her more attractive. She was beautiful. She approximately reached his chin, his height of 183 cm (6.01 ft) she had to be at least 163 cm (5'35 ft). They locked eyes for seconds that seemed like years for Itachi.

**Behind-the-camera**

She heard someone approach so she turned around to see if it was her model, which it was. She looked at his ebony eyes and her heart started to beat uncontrollably, she knew Uchiha Sasuke and she knew her best friend was attractive but not as much as his older brother, she already knew she would be working with the number one model; the famous Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke looked a lot like him, though Itachi's hair hung near his cheeks to frame his face and a long ponytail in the back of his hair. Itachi's hair color appeared slightly duller and with a softer flow to it then his brothers; his skin was pale but also slightly darker than Sasukes; an olivish (not sure if it's a word) tone, which she liked. He had long pronounced creases under his eyes which suited him perfectly. She was dazed as she looked at him, but she cleared her throat slightly and placed her hand in front of him "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, your new photographer, a pleasure to work with you Uchiha-san" she said softly in her angelic voice.

He liked her soft voice and took her hand that seemed so fragile under his gasp. It was warm and her skin was smooth. "Pleasure all mine, Uzumaki-san" Itachi replied with a seductive voice, which Naruto suppressed a shiver at his tone, "Please call me Naruto" she said as she let go of his hand. "Alright then call me Itachi" he said in his silky voice, she nodded and call the staffs attention.

She explained the program for the day in a very simple matter, which everyone understood at once. Itachi was impressed and so they started shooting, he enjoyed his work more than usual; she was good, very good. Naruto was enjoying every second just as Itachi did. He had a way with the camera, whatever she asked for he did it perfectly, as if they were connected and thinking the same thing and feeling the change with every click of the it.

Soon it was lunch time and she gave them a brake, they've been at it for two hour straight with out a problem. She was checking her camera when Itachi approached her.

"Naruto-san what will we shoot after lunch?" he asked quietly making Naruto looked up at him and smiled. "The summer clothes, I was thinking the end of spring ones but I think we'll do those tomorrow, is that ok okay with you?" she asked in her sweet voice, he couldn't help to smile to her, even if it was barely noticeable but she saw it and grinned "You should smile more" she told him, he lifted a brow, and Naruto's golden eyebrows twitched a bit. God she hated the lifting brow thingy that the Uchihas made a habit of; she knew that once an Uchiha lifted a brow they are asking a silent question, were impressed, making a point or are in deep thought which was Itachis case right now.

He was about to open his mouth to tell her his opinion but then her phone ringed, she checked the caller I.D. seeing Sasuke's name on the screen she sighed and looked up at Itachi, "Sorry I have to answer" she said, he was disappointed and hn'ed. She walked away making him feel dejected for some reason. He shrugged it off and headed for his changing room and grabbed the lunched that the staff left in his room.

Naruto walked out of the studio and answered her phone, "Sasuke what is it?" she asked a little worried

"Naruto I need you in an hour by my dorm, with your camera, I need you to take some important pictures and I can't find anyone else for the job, you know how perfect you are when it comes to taking pictures" he told her and she growl,

"Sasuke I'm on my job and it's my first day too, plus I'm working with your brother right now, I'll be free in three hours, can't you wait?" she asked,

"What? You're working with my brother? When? Why?" he asked in a protective matter Naruto sighed, sometimes Sasuke showed her this gentle and caring sides of him as an over protective brother.

"Sasuke, chill ok? I was offered the job and your Uncle practically begged for my assistance with him, he _somehow_ got a hold of some of my worked and he guessed that if I'm not after the younger Uchiha then nothing would and won't happened with the older" she answer his questions,

"So I'll be there at three" he only said one word.

"Fine" and hung up, she sighed _'Sorry Susuke but something might happen, plus I think I'm stating to like him,' _she grinned to herself _'I only have to make him fall for me' _with those thought she went back to the studio to eat.

**Behind-the-camera**

**(Over at Sasukes)**

The raved hair boy sat on his couch since he didn't have class today; only two thought running through his mind, _'I'll kill him!' _and_ 'Not even planning and it's already working'_.

The killing threat was directly to his Uncle, he was angry because he didn't do as promised, he hadn't informed him that Naruto, his beloved sister, would be working with his brother… but he smirked as he thought of them already working together, he wanted to hook them up.

One, because Itachi needed someone special and who else is better for the position than his little adoptive sister?

And second, because he wanted her to be protected since he didn't see much of her. If Itachi wasn't suitable enough, than no one was, and that's finale.

Knowing his brother, he would be determent to do so, he _was_ after all the best Uchiha in their history; Ice king, at least whenever he wanted to be, passionate for his work, good looking, smart (pretty much a genius), stubborn and possessive, and if he could make them fall in love than the Uchiha number one rule would be able to break the promise his older brother made with their father, oh yes he knew about it alright, but back to the topic; the rule to only give their heart to one person and one person only, fallowed by what an Uchiha wants an Uchiha gets.

He smirked, now making his own plans for his future.

**(With Madara)**

Madara felt a chill run down his spine and he looked around his empty office, he shrugged and went back to his work only to feel alarmed _'Did I forget something?'_ he asked himself, but nothing came, again he went back to his work. Ten minutes later his now wide eyes shot up to the door_ 'Sasuke!'_ he remembered, then his eyes shifted to the phone _'Damn, he's going to kill me'_ he started dialing Sasuke's phone, hopping that he was in time.

He wasn't so lucky, but Sasuke was kind enough to forgive him, only by telling him of his plan. _'Hook them up, huh? Well considering how Naruto is, it might just work'_ he then smirked, he had to admit, if they did get together they would be the hottest couple in Japan. Sasuke really did a good job. Now they only had to wait and if needed, they would push them forward.

**Behind-the-camera**

Itachi was call back to the studio and he was dressed in the summer clothes that went out on the end of May. He was exited, he never felt this way before and it was strange for him. He walked to the studio and the light had been moved to give the summer feeling that was required. "Itachi-kun start by looking at the left side" she said as he got in position and he did as told "Turn your face15° downwards, like that, good, now look at my hand" he turned his gaze at her hands, "Okay, that's good" she said as clicks were hear all around the studio.

With every order given, Itachi had to focus more and more, she was making him work, she didn't only pushed the button of the camera, no, she was _making _him show his talent, the one his uncle had requested, not the natural gift he had. He was so into the performance he was trying to give her, that he lost track of time as did she. She was totally drawn to his raw talent that only a few could really understand its meaning. She was brought out of her thought as her phone ringed once again "Sorry people take 10" she call out. Once she saw who was calling her eye widen she quickly left and answer "Hello? Dad?" she said breathless

"Naruto how are you?" he asked in the voice that she loved so much, in her eyes, her father was like a king, he was her role-model.

"I'm fine" she said happily,

"And how's school and work?" he asked

"School's fine and I got a new job, I was actually wrapping things up for today" she told him.

"That's good… Naruto can you come home today?" he asked her softly, and she giggled,

"Dad I'll love to" she told him. She heard him sighed at the other end and got worried,

"Dad?" she question him

"Naruto I need to tell you something important" he told her in a very gentle voice,

"Dad what ever it is, I'll listen" she stated.

He was silent for a minute "Alright, we'll talk about it today" he said, Naruto was taken by surprised but she knew it must be pretty important

"We will" she said steadily,

"Naruto I won't take any more of your time but will you really be able come home for today so that I can explain things?" he asked her,

"Yes I will, I'll be home by 7 o'clock" she told him

"Alright, I'll see you home, I love you" he told her,

"Love you too" she replied. He hung up, and she felt weird, one thing for sure, she was now very worried and afraid for something. Then she headed back to the studio.

Itachi saw Naruto walked in with a grim expression, and he got worried over her. _'Who called her? What made her feel that way? God I want to comfort her…? Wait why would I feel worried over her? I just barely met her? But she just looks so dejec…ted' _he growl at no one, he was mad_ 'Why am I mad? So what if she has a boyfriend' _he asked himself, but he snapped out of his thought as she call everyone over, "Alright, everyone listen up, we have 20 minutes left, but we've covered everything for today so you can go head and clean up." She said and everyone sighed in relief. She grinned, "Alright I'll see everyone tomorrow at 1:00 p.m." she said and dismissed everyone, they cleaned up and left.

She was the last at the studio; she was thinking of what her father had told her and wanded if he might ask _that_ now. She had taken off her cap once all the staff left, her bangs were now free to frame her face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Itachi was still worried by Naruto's mood changed he walked to the studio after he changed and for some reason he felt the urge to go there, he didn't know why but he was being drawn towards it. As he walked in he saw the most devastating thing ever. Naruto in the middle of the room; her small hand held her camera tightly, and she was shaking, he couldn't see her face but somehow he knew she was crying, but she wasn't, she just look thoughtful and worried. His heart skipped a beat as he saw her. _'Naruto… I think I'm falling for you'_ he thought "Naruto" he said softly.

Naruto froze as a very familiar voice said her name, though it shouldn't be so familiar because she just heard the voice today. She turned away from him, but he called her again "Naruto" he said, she sighed turning to face the Uchiha. She didn't meet his eyes and he slowly reached for her chin turning it toward his gaze, he wanted to see the azure eyes that hunted him since he first laid eyes on them. Naruto allowed him to guide her gaze to meet his and so she turned her face to face him completely.

She gazed at midnight orbs that reflected nothing but concern. Itachi took the case of her camera and gently put it over a table that was near them and walked back to her; he grabbed one of her soft hands and asked her "What's wrong?" in a smoothing tone. Naruto knew instantly that she couldn't respond, she was thinking of something when her phone interrupted once again. She sighed in relief and took her cell from her back pocket, it was Sasuke, "Sorry, again" she gave him a weak smiled and answer the phone "It's not even two and you're already calling" she said but Sasuke could hear the sadness in her usually cheerful voice.

"Dobe what's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing's wrong! Why would you think that?" she try to bring back her cheerfulness but she just couldn't fool Sasuke, after 10 years of friendship, he knew her better then anyone and she knew him better that anyone, for the exception of his girlfriend.

"Dobe what's wrong?" he asked again but this time he actually demanded an answered.

Naruto sighed and softly replied, "I'll tell you when I get there" she promised,

"Tell me now because I'm out waiting" he told her and hung up.

Naruto stared at her cell phone that soon turn into a glare "Stupid Teme" she said and turn to Itachi only noticing he still held her hand. She blushed slightly, "Thank you, for everything, but I have to go, someone's waiting outside for me." She said in a soft voice.

He tighten his hold on her but didn't looked at her, he didn't wanted to let her go to some man that might break her heart, though he didn't know the man in question was his little brother and the beautiful blonde's best friend. He was starting to get angry and Naruto notice as Itachis eyes gained a slight reddish outline.

Naruto sighed and hugged the Uchiha in front of her, he instantly calmed down and hugged her back, as if it were the natural thing to do. He brought her closer to him, noticing how their body's fit perfectly against each other, though she didn't complain, she actually liked the warmth of his body ad the secure feeling it provides. She felt him pull away and she blushed and let go of him.

"Thanks again Itachi" she said tenderly and grabbed her camera from the table where it was placed and turn to face the sexy model, she smiled at him, and he smiled back. She was dazed by it and gained a small flush on both of her high cheeks, her smile turn into a true genuine simile that just took his breath away. "I'll see you tomorrow" she said and walked out of the studio somehow feeling a lot better.

Itachi was left alone in the studio, he sighed and left as well_ 'Somehow I'm falling for you, though I just barely met you I have this feeling that I haven't felt for something besides modeling' _Itachi was confuse as he left the building, from the corner of his eye he saw her go into a black car, and his heart fell like it would break ''How can I fall so fast for you?'' he asked no one. Then he turned around into the direction of his car.

Naruto walked out of the studio building and saw the familiar black Mansory Porsche 911 Carrera Facelift, she slip in side and smiled at Sasuke. He lifted a brow "How the hell did you cheered up so fast?" he asked as he stated the engine "What?" she asked confused, Sasuke sighed as he drove. "Not five minutes ago you were sad, why?" he tried to cleared the subject a little by asking another question, "Oh" she said "I'll tell you when we get to the dorm" she said in a tone of voice that Sasuke couldn't argue with.

**Behind-the-camera**

Once at the dorms Sasuke turn the engine off and took off his seatbelt, he then turn to face her. Naruto sighed and did the same as Sasuke, she looked at Sasuke in a way that made him feel like a child "I think my dad will asked me to quit photography" she told him. Sasuke's lips parted slightly in surprised as his eyes widen only a centimeter "What?" he asked "Sasuke… look, if he does then I think I'll quit photography" she said in a tone he knew he couldn't make her change her mind, once she decided on something there was no way to make her turn around; She was just so damn stubborn!

"How can you just quit it? You love it! And you have many fans of your work, they love it" he said disappointed "Oh Sasu-kun will miss my work, how sweet!" she said mockingly, and he gain a small flush "Ohhhhh! You are so blushing" she said cheerfully "Shut up" he said angrily making her giggle, she sighed and looked out the window thoughtfully "I know, but I have to do it, I don't know what reasons he has but if he thinks its good for me I'll do it with out questioning" she turn around to look at him, her gaze full of determination.

He felt his heart beat faster and faster. In those few times he has seen that look of hers; it has never stopped making him feel inferior to her, especially whenever she looked like that, all high and mighty, a royal air surrounding her… not even his brother could make him feel this intimidated yet completely captivated. He wish he could have some of her determination some of her strength. No matter what, she never gives up!

He knew he will never be like her or his brother but that only makes him want to try harder, it makes him push himself forward, he wants to show the whole world what he is capable of doing. He nodded to her and gave her one of his rare genuine smiles; she couldn't help but see the difference in both Uchihas.

Itachi is caring and gentle but also strong and possessive, he may think he has no ability for expression, but he could express his feeling when he feels they have to be shown, he isn't scared to show the world who he is and what he can do and he was born a natural leader, even if he denies it. He can't stop being what he is. That's what Naruto saw in the photo shoot today, that he could become someone to lean on for anything, he is someone one could trust blindly; he has a loving nature, but he doesn't even notice it.

While the younger Uchiha, has his own way of showing his grace. Sasuke, he is more reserved and has, but hasn't found the strength to show his true self, the gentle nature he posses along with the way he cares, the over protective friend and brother, the way he would stick out for someone he seem worthy. He could be an amazing leader, someone who one could depend on and knowing fully that nothing wrong will happen. Maybe in that department he was better that his brother, yet he couldn't see it and it's practically under his nose!

But the one thing both Uchihas poses is the protective and possessive nature along with their own stubbornness. Naruto smiled at that, she knew no matter what happened she would never love Sasuke like a lover, no matter what people say, she only saw him like a Brother and a friend she could always count on. Sasuke got out of the car fallowed by Naruto, he walked to the buildings of the University dorms, Sasuke went to Leaf University along his girlfriend while Naruto went to Konaha University, one of her father's school, but she had insisted to pay for the school herself, no special treatments, her father didn't like it but had accepted.

"So what do I have to do?" she asked as he lead her to his apartment "Oh that, it was only an excuse to get you here faster, though I hadn't expected you to be working so soon" he told her calmly. Naruto stopped dead on her tracks "TEME!" she screams, though her voice was still pleasant unlike most when it gets too loud, her voice was just perfect. "What?" he asked amused, "You called me twice to get here as fast as I could and you even had me wrap things up at the studio earlier than planned and that's all you have to say, a simple 'what?'…?" she asked in a very quiet voice.

Sasuke looked at her and smirked "Yeah, so?" he asked amused, her face turn red from anger, "I'll. Kill. You." She said dangerously, at that moment he knew he had crossed the line, he looked surprised and tried to calm her down, "Now I just wanted you here as soon as possible to discuses some things" he told her as he walked away from the approaching fox, "What exactly did you want to discuses?" she hissed lifting a brow Uchiha style. "Well it's about Itachi" he said and Naruto froze in place, Sasuke looked surprised.

"What about him?" she asked, "Well I had another motive to share you're work with my uncle" he began and the blonde glared at him but nodded for him to continue, "You probably know about him and his problems with the photographer from before" he said and Naruto nodded again, "Well I wanted his last months as a model to be his best memories of the job" he told her "So I thought you could do that for him… and me" he said making Naruto blink twice then she smirked "Well who do you think you're talking to Sasuke?" she asked playfully. "Whatever" he groaned.

She laughed, "Well, I think you did the right choice, since this might too be my last months as a photographer, I'll like to enjoy them at the fullest. And Itachi has such a talent; I was left speechless at today's photo shoot, the sad thing is that he isn't polished enough to retire" she told him with a passion he was used to by now, the passion that burn inside of her for the camera and her work. "Maybe that's why my uncle recruited him" Sasuke guessed, "He always has a good eye for talent" he told her and she glared t him.

"You idiot, that's exactly why Madara-san asked Itachi!" she informed him and he rolled his eyes, "God Sasuke if that was all then it was quite pointless since I'll make sure to show the entire world who Uchiha Itachi, Japan's number 1 model, truly is" she said confidently, her cobalt eyes now held a flame he has never seen before and he liked it, if Itachi was the one that brought it to her eyes then his plan may truly work, "And I also want him to find a partner, I already told you a thousand times to get a boyfriend, I don't like seeing you alone. It's always work and school for you and for him is always work and the company, I love you both, but I hate seeing you alone, no one to greet once you get home" he told her softly.

Naruto was taken a back by Sasuke's bold statement, then she blushed "So you want us to get together?" she asked nervously and he smirked "Who better candidate for you than my smartass of a brother?" he asked her and she dropped her jaw to the floor "You really, _really_ want us to get together?" she asked in disbelieve, "Yes!" he snapped and Naruto was silent staring wide eye into Sasukes ebony orbs. "I'll try?" she asked and he smirked "Good, now let's go eat" he told her but she put a hand in front of Sasuke stopping his actions, "First tell me why you called me" she asked him, she knew he was stalling for something, but what?

"What are you talking about?" he asked her lifting a brow, a hint of uneasiness deep in his eyes… Narutos eyes widen, "Well, well, Uchiha Sasuke is in trouble, now, how can I help you?" she asked amused, she was pretty sure where this was going, there was only one person besides her that he would become uneasy for and she knew it had something to do with that person. "Naruto, _what_ are you talking about?" he asked with slight concern.

"We _are_ talking about Yuiko-chan, right?" she asked already knowing the answered. Sasuke's eyes widen a little and a slight blush colored his pale cheeks. "I don-" he tried and she glared "C'mon Sasuke! I'm your best friend! I know when something is bothering you. And for your information the only person that can bring that look is her, so tell me whatever you wanted to ask me so I can go home" she told him as her glare got sharper and he sighed, "I can't decide" he told her and snap from the intense glare to stare at Sasuke with confused eyes.

"What can't you decide on?" she asked softly, and he sighed again, they finally reached his room and he opened the door, motion for her to go in, she did and he fallowed, he closed the door and sat on the leather couch, "The ring" he said, Naruto looked at him confused, but then it clinked, she beamed at him, "OH MY GOD!" but then she glared "You bastard why didn't you tell me before?" she asked angry but exited, "Do you even know how to deliver the question?" she asked sitting next to him, her eyes shining with happiness, he couldn't help to smile at her in return but it disappeared as her words register and he sighed once more.

"By the look on your face, I'll say no" she said and shook her head in disapproval "Sasuke, if you don't come out with a romantic form to do this, I'll be very disappointed in you, I'm sure you haven't though about it much, but have you tried to see how Yuiko would feel if you just come out and say, 'marry me' which I'm sure you'll say it like an order, instead of a question" she told her clueless brother. "Don't worry" she said as she place a hand on his shoulder, "I'll help you with this, but some other day, I'll have to leave in half an hour so lets talk about something else" she offered and he nodded.

They forgot about eating; instead the two tried to catch up on their lives and everything in between, she talked about school and the jobs she's been on also her family and new friends and old, while he listen but he did speak of his beloved and school, also the beginning of his job with his father at a branch company, while he too questioned about Itachi, she did admit she found him attractive in a totally different way than others could describe; well she was partially an artist so she could express herself in a different level than most could. Also her personality helped with the explanations, he found out that she was almost finished with her Business Administration career; she was graduation early and with honors as well. He couldn't help but fell a little jealous, but at least he hadn't completely lost; it helped to know she had beaten his brother as well.

Even though Naruto had said she'd only be there for half an hour once she looked at her watched it was already 4:15, she stoop up eye wide and rushed to the door, "Sasuke I have to go now!" she told him and he fallowed, she opened the door and walked to the parking lot, she yelled at Sasuke for his calmness, "Damn it Sasuke! Hurry up!" but didn't stop, she just wanted to get home and get ready for her stay there, she was sure her father would insist on her sating there for more than a day and she wouldn't be able to refuse, she could never deny a wish from her father.

"Thanks Teme, I'll see you around" she said as she got out of his car "Whatever" he told her but sounded a bit weird. Naruto turned to look at him and smile, "How about Saturday?" she asked softly and his eyes lit up, he Hn'ed and she waved as he left; he already knew the places he couldn't take her to no matter what, they were her parents and grandparents house as well as school. He didn't liked it but sometimes she could be very stubborn, even more then himself or Itachi, which was a _lot_.

Naruto saw as the black car disappeared and rushed to her apartment. Luckily as she was about to press the button for the elevator the doors opened and she walked in, woman inside walked out and Naruto pressed the 5, the doors closed and soon the doors opened she got her house keys out and unlocked the door, she looked at her phone and it was 5:02, she had at least five minutes to get ready and finally she would be able to use her silver SpeedART PS9-650 Porsche Panamera Turbo; her dad would be please to see her drive it.

She got the necessary things and got her house keys and car keys. She locked the door and headed to the elevator; she pressed the P1 and waited until it stopped. The ding brought her out of her worries of being late and she rushed out to find her car; once there she unlocked the door and tossed her bag on the passengers sit and got on. She place the key in and the car prr'ed to live, it was quiet and she liked it.

She started to drive and soon she was out and into the open road, but now she didn't need to worry, she loved fast cars and enjoyed driving them, so she was sure once she reached her rout she'll have very slim possibilities of being late. And so she got to third gear, ready to go home, she speed up and soon she'll be able to answer her suspicions about the very important matter that her father wanted to speak of.

**Ok so I decided to post this chapter as a gift to Itachi! so HAPPY BITHDAY ITACHI-SAMA! LOVE YOU ALWAYS AND FOREVER! also for you guys!  
**

**SOOOOOO? HOW WAS IT? GOOD? BAD? LIKED IT? LOVED IT? HATED IT? PLEASE TELL ME! Please review! I always love to read them. Well till the first of next month JA! ****XD**


	3. please read

**NOTE****: **

Guys I need you to vote!

Go to my profile to vote for the couple you guys would like there to be. It's:

SasoFemDei (I would really like it, but it's a poll)

KakuHida

KonahamaruxHanabi

SasoDei

Also, I have already couple for others that's why you don't see it here, anyways you can vote twice, so please vote if not, I might not be able to update next chapter. So next chapter I'll tell you guy is I still have it open or close.

Thank you for reading this

~love Hikaru Uchida.

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto; ****This plot is © by me, Hikaru Uchida.**

**Summery: Itachi is a model that works for Akatsuki Inc. and as the most wanted man by women and some men, he is tiered of it all. After the last camera man was fired by Itachi for his constant hitting on Itachi, Naruto is recommended as the new camera man, but what will happen after she completely ignores Itachis and does her job? And why does the blond seems sad? What is this feeling Itachi is feeling?**

**WaRnInNg: ItaFemNaru don't like don't read and SasuYui, yes my occ.**

**Thank you guys for reviewing! (Love them!) I love you all and I didn't think this story would be sooo popular! But please Review more~ Well enjoy!**

**I dedicate this chapter t****o itachisgurl93, Thanks girl, You rock! (and I know you know that, lol)**

Itachi Uchiha**: **26  
Sasuke Uchiha: 21  
Naruto Uzumaki: 21  
Yuiko Sugaya: 21

"talking"  
_thinking'_

**Behind the camera**

**+_+…^_^**

**Chapter 2**

**+_+…^_^**

Sasuke drove through the streets, but instead of going to his dorm he headed to an apartment complex ten minutes from his building dorm. He was smirking but was nervous, he didn't know why, he just was, _'Damn it, I'm only going to see Yuiko, my girlfriend since high school so why am I so damn nervous?' _he though as he got near the familiar building.

Sasuke parked out of the complex building and got out, he needed to be here; he wanted to inform Yuiko of his plan and his hope for his family.

The young Uchiha headed for the double glass doors, he opened one and walked in, he push the elevator button and it started to descend, he waited, his hands on his jeans pockets; when the bell like sound of the elevator reached his ears he walked to the opening silver doors. He walked in and pressed the button 3, seeing the doors close he leaned against the wall, waiting for the elevator to stop. The soft sound of music on the background annoyed Sasuke, he preferred it to be quiet.

The doors opened and he walked out, sure he was still nervous but he had to pass on the good news.

Sasuke knew the girl loved Naruto like a sister, after all they had gone through so much together, that she was Naruto's little sis, she was actually the one that brought them together; both liked each other in the beginning of their first year of high school, but neither admitted it, so Naruto decided to pull most of the strings and made each confess their feelings. It took Yuiko some persuading from Naruto, but a painful experience for Sasuke; it hurt just remembering.

Sasuke knocked on the white door with the number 307 in gold, he heard someone on the other side of the door, a young woman with a white fitted blouse/blazer and a skinny white belt attached to it, hugging her curved waist and blue jeans showing her legs, opened the door, she had long straight black-brown hair, bangs that reached above her big honey-golden eyes, porcelain skin with a faint natural blush on her cheeks, a straight nose and pink lips. She smile once she saw who it was, "Sasuke!" she said happy, she put on her white sandals and hugged the man by the neck.

Sasuke's height is 178 cm (5'84 ft) and Yuiko's 162 cm (5'32 ft), the young Uchiha chuckled and embraced her, kissing the top of her head. He smiled as his nerves turn to excitement for loving the beautiful girl. He let her go and she grabbed his hand, "Come in" she told him as she pulled his hand, Sasuke fallowed after her, not complaining at all. She took off her sandals and let go of his hand to close the door, Sasuke got rid of his shoes and walked in.

The apartment was fine, a one bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and living/dining room, she had a light brown sofa set with a small table in the center, Tv, a table for six, desk, computer, lams, etc. some plants here and there. "Want something? Water? Tea?" she asked softly, "Tea" he said and sat down on the loves seat, waiting for her to come and sit next to him. She walked in gracefully with two cups in hand; "Here" she said as she sat next to him, "Thanks" he replied, taking a sip from the warm liquid.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" she asked looking at him from the corner of her eye, "What do you mean?" he asked innocently, she lifted a brown brow, "Sasuke, if it wasn't something important you would have call, plus it's Thursday so you didn't have classes and I can see you didn't come here to spend time with me, so spill it" she said and Sasuke sighed, even if he wanted to tell her the good news she would still fuss about it, "It's about Naruto" he told her calmly, "Is something wrong with her?" she asked alarmed.

"No" he said placing his cup down, he turn to look at her and took the warm cup from her hands and sat it down next to his, he took both her hands on his large ones and inhale, "I found the perfect match for her" he said, Yuiko instantly beamed, "Who?" she asked exited, Sasuke sighed "Itachi" he told her and she froze, "Itachi…?" she asked for a confirmation, Sasuke only nodded. Yuiko blinked, and narrowed her eyes "Seriously? Itachi?" she asked in disbelieve.

"Yes love, Itachi, my brother" he assure her, "I told you not to get involved and you do more! I mean Itachi? He is the perfect match for Naruto? Are you sure?" she asked standing up and pacing around the room, "Yuiko" Sasuke said as he fallow after her and stopped her by embracing her, " I trust Itachi, I'm sure he will learn to love and cherish her" the young Uchiha told the Sugaya heiress, "I trust your opinion, but he only has three months. Three! How will he be able develop feelings for Naruto in such time?" she asked her boyfriend.

Sasuke sighed, "We're talking about Naruto, I'm sure that in a week or two he'll do anything for her, the only problem is Naruto" he said as he put some distance between them to look at her worried orbs, he kissed her forehead and smiled, "Plus I already told her that I wanted her to date him" he said smirking, her eyes widen and her lips pattered a bit, "You what?" she asked in disbelieve. "What? When I mentioned it to her she blushed madly, not her mad blush, but her nervous and shy blush" he told her as he lead her back to the couch.

"But she doesn't even know him, heck _I_ don't even know him" she told him as she sat down "Sorry love, but she started to work for my uncle today, and today was her first job with my brother" he told her smirking, "Sasuke… are you sure it will work? I mean Itachi is engaged and Naruto is from a normal family, though in all of our years of knowing her we haven't met them; plus, will you're father accept her?" she asked the Uchiha. "Yuiko, my father will not be able to do anything after Itachi states he loves her. It's against our nature to go against the partners we choose" he said softly.

"And what makes you so sure that Naruto will love you're brother?" she once again asked Sasuke, she just wanted to make sure that her sister wouldn't get hurt. Sasuke's eyes shone, "The way she described her experienced on her first job with him, she looked captivated and determined, her eyes held a light I have never, and believe me Yuiko, I have _never_ seen it there before, it was a sweet and caring warmth, it was just… unique" he told her, she nodded and smiled.

"Fine" she said defeated, Sasuke smirked and pulled her to his lap, "I'm glad you think the same as me, now I can start with the second thing I came here for" he told her before his lips crashed into her soft ones, she gasped closing her wide eyes and smiling into the kiss. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and brought him closer. Once they separated she smiled "Do you want dinner first or dessert?" she said seductively, "I'll like dessert first but I'm hungry" he told her.

Shaking her head she got up and walked into the kitchen "Fine" she said as she disappeared from room. He smiled at her; standing up he went to help her make dinner. "Sasuke, are you staying tonight?" she asked hopefully, "Of course" he told her, she kissed him on the cheek and turned around to cook.

***¨SasuYui¨***

Itachi got home from work only to do more work.

His father had insisted to start to do something work related with the companies and so here he sat on his leather couch and paper work spread around the small table in the middle of the living room. He only had three months left to do whatever he liked, but could he really complain? After all, he's been doing nothing but his own desires this last six years, but now, he needed more time, he wanted more time to do what he pleases and now with Naruto showing up in his live; well he couldn't resist the temptation.

Itachi sighed and put down the document he was 'reading', at least the same paragraph for the fourth time. He just couldn't stop thinking of the two beautiful cobalt eyes, fallowed by the most innocent and angelic face he has ever seen. Naruto had captivated him; he fell for her the moment he saw her, though he still doesn't understands it, he will soon, he was intrigue by her, all of her. He wanted to get to know her, he wanted to be with her and never let her go. He _wanted_ her.

Itachi sighed and stood up, he stretched a bit to relax his tensed muscles from sitting for three hours, so deciding it was time for a break he headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

As he worked around the kitchen he remembered today's shoot, he was happy. Naruto was an amazing person and an incredible photographer, Itachi could only think of her, the way she moved with the camera, her hands on camera, her figure, her angelic voice and shining hair and the aspect of her that capture his heart the moment he saw them, her cerulean eyes. Those eyes that could see beyond anyone's expectations. Her determination and aura, the gentle but passionate air surrounding her.

But what will he do if she had a boyfriend? What will he do to take her, to steal her heart from whoever that someone is; he wanted to kick himself for thinking that; wasn't it obvious that he would do whatever necessary to take Naruto? To make her his and only his? Right now he didn't care about the deal he made with his father, if he could get Naruto to fall for him he'll win, he will beat his father at his own game; so what if the blonde was only a photographer? With time she will succeed and become one of the most demanded photographers in the industries.

Uchiha Itachi has made up his mind, after all, who was more Uchiha than himself? _He_ was the definition of Uchiha.

No matter what he will make Naruto fall in love with him. The blonde beauty will be _his_.

Now, with his problem solved he could get back to work after he's finish with his meal.

**°ItafemNaru°**

Naruto was near the property of the Namikazes, the huge mansion could be seen and_ that_ was her destination.

She looked at the clock on the car and sighed, 5:50, she was on time, the fence coved by vines of the bushes flash as she reached the main gate, she slowed down, and pressed the intercom button and waited, "How may I help you?" a voice call from the machine, "Shizune? It's me Naruto" she said to the familiar voice, "Naruto-chan! I'll let you in" she said and the gates started to open; Naturo drove slowly, heading to the left side of the white mansion where the garage was.

The mansion was white with three stories but was surrounded by vegetation and a river that leads to a lake, the front yard of the mansion was in a circular motion so the cars could circle the area to drop off the visitors, in the center there was a circular pond. As she got to the huge garage she parked, sighing she pulled out the key, shutting the engine off. As she got out of the car, she grabbed her things; not bothering to lock the car she headed to the door that lead to the inside of the house.

Naruto saw a person approach, waving and carrying a small pig, "Naruto-chan!" Shizune called as the blonde walked to her direction, "Shizune-nee-chan, how are you?" she asked, stopping because the short hair woman was blocking her path, "I'm fine, I came with Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama" she said taking the Namikaze heiress side. Naruto beamed as she heard the news and started to walk faster, but deep down it meant that her suspicion about her father were true.

They walked through a series of hall and once they reached a thick double door, Shizune bowed "I'll take you luggage" and grabbed the bag from her and walked away, the blonde inhaled and knocked on the door, she waited for a reply but it never came, instead one of the doors open reviling a very tall man with knee length white hair tied in low ponytail, short spiky hair in front and mid-long bangs framing his face, tan skin and a red line falling from each of his sharp eyes. The man is know as Jiraiya Namikaze(1), "Ero-jiji!" Naruto beamed, the man glared at her but still hugged the fox.

The white hair man let go of her and motioned for her to go in, she did and saw a busty woman, she has a violet rhombus on her forehead, fair skin and brown eyes. She has long pale blonde hair that is tied into two ponytails using bands in the same color as the tattoo on her forehead and bangs, which are parted in the middle and fall down the sides of her face. Her name Tsunade Senju (She didn't want to change her last name), and wife of Jiraiya. "Baa-chan" Naruto said as she hugged the woman. Tsunade hugged her and hit her once she let go, "Damn Gaki, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that" she demanded.

Naruto laughed and looked at the woman sitting on the couch, the woman was a beautiful, her extremly long, red hair, even longer then Naruto's. Her skin was pale and her eyes appeared to be violet or royal blue. Her name, Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki, Naruto's mother. She got up, her hair reached her shins, just below her knees, she walked to her and hugged her daughter; Naruto was short compare to her parents, but everyone guessed she got her grandmothers height (2), "Mom" she said softly, "Naru-chan" she heard her mother replied in her smoothing voice.

Kushina let go of her precious daughter and smiled at her; the heiress looked around but no signed of her father, then the doors opened once more and a tall and very handsome, tan skin, much like the young kitsune's own and bright blue-eyes his spiky blond hair with the addition of chin-length strands framing both sides of his face entered the room, a calm but powerful aura embraced him and like always Naruto was mesmerized by her father figure. He walked in with grace, but this time it was missing something, probably the normal energy he had.

The young blonde saw the sadness in his usually shining eyes, "Dad" she said breathless "Naruto how are you?" he asked in the voice that alwaysed calmed her down, "I'm fine" she said happily, "And how was work?" he asked "Awesome, the model I'm working with is amazing!" she told him. "That's good… Naru will you be able to forgive me?" he asked her softly, _'Straight to the point, huh?_' she thought, sighing she sat down, and waited for everyone to do the same. Her grandparents sat down on the largest of the sofas while Minato and Kushiha took the love's seat, she sat on the armchair, "Dad you know no matter what, I'll always forgive you, no matter what you do or what you say, you will always have my forgiveness" she assured him.

He was silent for a minute, his wife place a hand on his shoulder, he looked at her and sighed, turning back to Naruto, he smiled sadly at her "Even if I take away you camera and make you the president of all the companies?" he asked, Naruto was taken by surprised, she thought that he would _only_ ask her to stop with photography, guess she was wrong, but she knew her answered "I will" she said steadily smiling at her father. Tsunade looked at her son with concern, she then gazed at her husband with a sad smile; both Jiraiya and her knew the president wasn't telling her the other part of the information, at least for now.

The beautiful red-head looked at Minato and sighed, sometimes her husband was an idiot, but she would go according to his wishes. She stood up and walked to her daughter, "Naru-chan" she said placing both her hand in the tan hands that rested on Naruto's lap, kneeling down and looking up into the replica orbs she inherited from her father, "You don't have to quit now, you still have three months, to do as much as you'll like. We respect that, we do, but we just want you to be prepare for the future" she told the blonde.

Naturo smiled at her mother, nodding "After I finish school, will I start as your apprentice on the companies?" she said turning to look at her father right in the eyes, her sapphire orbs held nothing but determination. Minato was very proud of her, to be able to let go of one of the things you love most and accept something else in return is indeed very hard; but as a Namikaze and Uzumaki her will and determination surpassed even his. "Yes, on June first you will start to work on the companies, meanwhile whenever you have time; come to the company, I'll give you something to work on" he told her.

The Namikaze heiress beamed at her father and nodded; he was back, she was very glad that the father she admired wasn't long for that long, his calm, collected, and highly perceptive air that always surrounded him was once again back, but she couldn't help but think they were keeping something from her, being a photographer had its up's; indeed, she was very observant and could read emotions better then anyone. And yes she saw every look they share between them, but she shrugged it off, she'll think about it later, now she just wanted to enjoy her time with her family.

"Ah and one more thing, once you graduate I'll be assigning you a bodyguard even though you will still have you're mothers last name, I don't want to risk it" Minato said standing up. Kushina walked to his side, "You're what?" the young blonde pretty much yell as she got up in a hurry, her cobalt orbs were wide, her elegant blond brows furrow together, and her full lips were parted. Yup, you guessed it; she was horrified, "Why? I already have enough with Sasuke! Plus he'll get suspicious, what will I tell him when he asks?" she asked with a panic voice.

Minato and Jiraiya chuckled, Tsunade grinned and Kushina she had a foxy grin just like Naruto's, _'Right, this family is crazy, especially mom' _she thought. Even though she looked a lot like her dad, except for the feminine touch she got from her mom. Her sly and tomboyish attitude was all thanks to her, while her mature nature, her will to never give up and her insight of things was from her dad. Now mix those thing together and what do you get? The unpredictable knuckle head girl she is today.

"Mmmh, because I don't want anything to happen to you and you can tell Sasuke he's your uncle" Minato replied calmly, "But he won't believe that unless they guy is pervert" she pointed at her grandfather earning a 'Hey! I'm not a pervert, I'm a super pervert!' from him, and everyone ignored him, "Naturally calm and cheerful personality plus solitary and matter-of-fact attitude" she said slightly gesturing the blond man who lifted a brow, "Let's not forget the generally lazy expression, aloof manner, relaxed voice, but is very stern and can manage an intense look when needed" she said waving her hand to her grandmother, she earned a glare from the hazel eyes.

At that statement all four adults looked at each other, and laughed nervously, Naruto's eyes widen, and pointed at her family and glared "And if he's fashionably late, I'll kill him!" she threaten, she huffed and sat back down, "Okay… now that that's settle, let's go eat" Kushina said, "Good luck Gaki" Tsunade grinned at the younger blonde, "It won't be that bad Naruto" the white hair 'super' pervert said, she glared at him, got up and headed to the door. She opened it and closed it.

"You should have told her" Jiraiya told his son once he was sure Naruto was gone, "No, I don't want to take away her freedom just yet" he said sitting down, "Minato, this time I'll have to go with your father, she deserves to know! For crying out loud, she's engaged without her knowing" Tsunade told him in a stern voice, Kushina hit her husband on the arm, "I told him the same thing but he won't listen, the reason behind, I don't know, though I do care; so spill it, why are you so against telling her?" Kushina asked.

Minato sighed and looked at everyone, "Because I want her last three months of complete freedom to be as careless as they will be her last memories of being Uzumaki Naruto, after that she will be Namikaze Naruto and I doubt she'll take the Uchiha name; I know Itachi will take good care of her, after all, back when they first met I knew they would end up together, and I'm sure neither remember, after all she was two and he was six almost seven. But I felt the connection they made! Sasuke and her made a bond of friendship too, but Itachi's and her was so different and unique that it was very simple" he said.

"True, I remember he didn't want her to go, when he fist saw her he smiled, even Fugaku and Mikoto were shocked! The way he grabbed her little hand and his gaze. He wanted her to stay, too bad we couldn't go back, that's when we change her name to mine, after the attempt of kidnapped. Mikoto told me that Itachi closed himself more when she told him we wouldn't go back" she said smiling. "Fine, but if she gets hurt, you're paying" Tsunade threaten her son; even if she called her Gaki and brat, she still loved her.

Jiraiya gave a long sighed, and rubbed his temples, "Whatever, but once she finds out she will not only killing you Minato, but all four of us" he said with a tired voice, "Well let's eat, Naruto is probably with Kyuubi" he said again. "What are we going to do with that fox, he'll probably won't let her out of his sight for her stay" Minato said, "But you were the on that brought him when he was a kit! You could have giving her a pup or kitten but no, you had to give her a fox" his wife said playfully as she walked to the door in tow with Tsunade. The males fallowed.

**~Namikaze Family~**

Naruto walked out of one of the many study rooms, and headed to the main garden where she knew she would find her beloved Kyuubi.

Her dad had given it to her on her 18th birthday when he was still a kit, she had loved it since she saw him, he was perfect, but unlike the common red fox that are a rusty red, with white underbelly, black ear tips and legs, and a bushy tail usually with a distinctive white tip. His fur was a dark orange-red, his belly was a lighter color while his ears did have the black touch and his legs had it a bit, his fluffy tail turns a rusty red and the very tip was white, his lips and eyes were outline with black helping his red eyes stand out. And not to mention he's the size of a big dog, his head reaches her waist.

She reached the huge garden, walking to a pond in the middle of the garden she heard rustling from behind and turned just in time to see a fox launching towards her, she caught him, sure he as big but still, Kyuubi licked her cheek and she laughed, "I missed you too kyuu, now down you go" she told the kitsune as she couldn't hold him any longer so he jumped off, she sat down and he laid next to her, his head on her lap with one paw, she patted him and he purred, she watched him as he napped; she smiled and sighed.

Shizune came to her side not ten minutes after, "Naruto-sama the food's ready" she said; the blond frown, "Stop with the sama" she said and stood up, Kyuubi had woken up when the new scent appeared in the air, he fallowed Naruto inside and into the big dining room. "I told you he wouldn't leave her alone" Minato said smirking, Naruto beamed at him as she sat next to her mother, for today Jiraiya sat at the head of the table, Minato at his right and Tsunade at his left, Kushina next to her husband and Naruto next to her.

They ate and talked; after dinner Minato asked the blonde to stay, just like she had predicted so she agreed, but her grandparents had to leave. They said their good-bye and left, Shizune with them; she was Tsunade's apprentice since she would be the head of the medical department after Tsunade decides to completely retire.

Naruto and her father stayed up to discus school, she told him with detail everything she had learned and Minato has made suggestions in some things. He was also glad for Konaha University's (KU) teaching abilities though they could improve more and he was very proud of his daughter. She was actually exited about becoming part of the companies, and being able to help her dad with work. He was glad that the decision he made with Fugaku was the right one, at least for now.

After they finished talking Naruto excused herself and retired to her room, where the red fox fallowed his mistress. Kushina had stayed with them through out their talked and was satisfied with Naruto's optimism, "I'm glad she turned out the way she did, we also have to thank her high school teacher, Iruka Umino, right?" Kushina asked her husband as they settle in bed, "Yes we do, we were always too busy, and he made sure she got things done and right" Minato said as he pulled his wife to his side, she laughed softly and kissed him. Soon both fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up by the sun's light, she stretched; soon she felt a weight settle on her torso, she looked up and smiled as she saw a ball of red fur, Kyuubi was resting half of his body on top of Naruto's stomach, "Morning Kyuu" she said as she started petting him and he instantly purred. Naruto smiled and reached for her cell, it was 7:30, she sighed and got up, her classes started at 9:30 am, so she needed to hurry, she got up and Kyuubi whined but she kissed on oh his head, and headed for the bathroom, once out she dresses in a light gray Sequins Short Sleeves Round Neckline T-shirt, a Single Grain Button Women's Blazer and Mossimo Black: Premium Denim Jean - Rinse Wash and Privo Kalee – Stone shoes.

She left her room with the red fox and headed to the dining room, "Morning Dad, morning Mom" she said and kissed both on the cheek before sitting down, "Morning Naru-chan, what are you doing today?" her mother asked, "School from 9:30 to 12, then work at one, coming back by four, I'm going to do some homework and whatever comes before bed" she said smiling, "Busy I see, but you don't have… I don't know… a boyfriend" her mother asked and both blonde's choke on the liquid they were trying to drink, Minato looked at his wife while Naruto blushed, thinking of what Sasuke told her the day before.

Kushina's eyes widen at Naruto's reaction, she smirked "So who's the lucky guy?" she asked, Minato then turn to look at his beautiful girl, "Mom! I don't have a boyfriend, though Sasuke is really pressing on it, he even suggested his brother" she said sulking. Minato blinked and looked at his confused red-head, "Sasuke? His brother?" Minato asked hesitantly, "Yeah, I told him I was working with his brother, Itachi, he even came for me at work yesterday and said he wanted me to date him, he actually asked me to try" she said with a hint of red on her high cheek bones.

Again Minato looked at his wife and his eyes said 'Not even trying and they are already together' not together 'together' but are already in some kind of relationship, so he decided to ask, "So what do you think of him?" he asked her, looking from the side of his eye, Naruto's eyes widen and rush to meet her fathers -she was petting Kyuubi when he asked- she blushed tomato red and mumble something as she looked down, "What was that? I couldn't hear you honey" Kushina told her smirking.

Naruto sighed and looked at both her parents, "I think I like him and I know I just met him yesterday, but there's something about him… argh, it's hard to explain, he had this way of expressing which is very interesting, though he probably doesn't even realize he has and the way the fire in his eyes changes with time, his moods and his voice…" she finished in a whispered, her face red as it can get. She was looking down at her lap so she didn't see the blond grin madly, his eyes shining with hope and amusement while Kushina had her sly smile that promised nothing good.

Naruto was so glad when breakfast arrived; thankfully no more questions about her love life were made.

All too soon she had to leave for school as well as her parents for work; her father's main office was at Namikaze Corp while her mother's was at Leaf Agency, she had a master's in Law and Financial Economics and was an excellent cook. So all headed out at the same time, both her parents had chauffeurs. She claimed inside her silver Porsche and saw the smile his father had once he saw it, yup she was definitely glad she brought it. "I'll see you guys by diner" she told them.

**Behind-the-camera**

School was over for the Namikaze heiress and so she headed to the parking lot of the campus, where very 'few' men were surrounded her car, she practically had to squeeze herself to get to her Porsche. Once she got to the door, everyone looked at her and you could see some were slightly drooling; she had taken off her jacket off reviling the rich tan skin of hers and her figure and man she looked hot in light gray. She smiled and unlocked the car, "Please excuse me?" she said as she half claimed in. All the guys moved and she got in, placing the key in and bringing the Porsche to life, she hit first gear and headed to work.

Itachi came early to work so he can talk to his uncle/boss; he got out of his black Edo Competition Ferrari California and headed to the main office instead of the studio(s), he was greeted by everyone but he just nodded, once he reached to the top floor her saw Konan looking at the computer as she typed down something, "Konan" she greeted, the blue hair girl jumped slightly, "Itachi-san" she tried to hid her surprise and the fact the she was caught off guard, but fail miserably.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, "Is the president in?" he questioned, Konan nodded "You can go ahead and go in" she said to the model, Itachi nodded and headed to the doors, he opened them and saw Madara engrossed in a picture, he closed the door and decided to sit on one of the chairs in front of the desk. Five minutes passed and Madara looked up, he jumped and placed a hand on top of his heart "Itachi!" he said very much surprised. His nephew lifted a brow, "Uncle" he said in a monotone voice.

"When did you get here?" he asked as he calmed down, "Five minutes ago" he told the president, "Oh" Madara said, "So what do you want?" he asked the heir, "First can I see that?" he pointed at the picture. Madara looked at him and at the picture, "Sure" he said as he handed the photograph.

Itachi looked at it, it was a woman –a five to six month pregnant woman- her right hand caressed her swollen stomach, she was looking at it; his elegant black brow lifted and looked up at his Uncle, his eyes clearly asked 'Is this interesting' "Ok" he said, "This took you full attention to not even notice me here for that long?" he asked and Madara glared at him, "Did you even _see _the picture?" he asked irritated. The model looked at it again then at the older Uchiha, "Yeah" he said and the president's glared increased, Itachi now glared back, "You're _not_ looking at it, you are not grasping the meaning of _that_ photo" he told him.

Itachi blinked, he was sure he looked at it, but it was just a woman caressing her unborn child, "You're mad, anyway… who took it?" he asked with little curiosity "There new photographer" he told him, Itachi's eyes widen a centimeter and looked at the photo again, then again, he found no meaning behind the photo, "Ok…" he said impassively, "Itachi… Naruto is an amazing photographer, one of a kind, and I doubt anyone above professional level can capture something like this" he stated.

Itachi glared "I know that, but what is it about this picture? It's just a woman" he said. Madara sighed and decided to drop the subject, "If you want to know its meaning ask her; so now tell me what did you come here for?" he question a bit irritated. Itachi stopped glaring at him and looked out the window, there were two, one on the right side of the desk and the other on the left. "…She's amazing" he said quietly, Madara blinked confused "Who is?" he asked and Itachi looked a back at him "Naruto" he said… softly.

Madara was taken aback by his gentleness as he said her name _'Well I'll be damned, Sasuke's plan might just work'_ he thought amusedly, "I know that" he said trying to make Itachi say more, he glared and he knew Itachi knew of his little plan on making him say more, "Whatever… any way" he said standing up, "I'll ask her about the picture" he said as he headed to the door, "Oh, and I hope you don't mind if _I_ ask her out" he told the president, but didn't wait for his answer.

Itachi quickly headed down to where the studios were. As he walked through the path laid to get to studio No. 3 he saw a silver Porsche parked near his own Ferrari, he lifted a brow, a pretty hot car. But he stopped as the driver got out of the beautiful car, his eyes widen and his lips parted, there she was; his angel. He felt desire as he saw her, she was wearing dark jeans, a gray shirt that showed her figure quite well, and light brown shoes, she looked hot. Itachi quickly recovered and walked up to her.

Naruto was locking her door when a silky voice called her name, "Naruto-san" she jumped and a current of electricity ran through her body, _'There is only one voice that can be so sinful'_ she thought as she turn around to face a very sexy model. She smiled "Itachi-kun!" she said cheerfully. He couldn't help but smile back, even if it was only the corners of his lips. "You're early" she commented he nodded as they started to walk to the studio "Yes, I had to talk to the president about something" he said _'though it wasn't much of a talk… but I did say I would try to date this sunshine'_ he thought.

"Really? Well I hope that went well, by the way, what's that?" she asked pointing at his right hand, she was on his left so it was easy to spot, it looked like a picture, "Hn, a picture, the president told me to ask you what it meant since he wouldn't" he said handing her, her work. He looked at her as she took at; she immediately recognized it and a sad expression fell upon her angelic face. He kind of regretted asking but she handed the photo back to him, "Have you looked at it?" she asked and he nodded.

She shook her head and asked again, "No. Have you really looked at it? Her face, her eyes, the way her had is resting on her stomach? Everything?" she asked him sadly. He stopped to look at the picture again; she stopped as well and looked for what kind of reaction he would get, she remember taking that photo when she was on the bus, she had just finished taking some pictures and was heading home, the moment she saw the woman get on the bus, she couldn't help but get her camera ready for whatever she would show her. What she had seen was sad, so very sad.

She also remember when Sasuke had seen it first, he had asked her why she took such a boring thing, she had hit the back of his head and yelled at him for being an unemotional bastard, then Yuiko had taken the picture from his hands and had stared at it for quite a while; Sasuke had turn to have a glaring contest with the blonde and she had lost; well not quite since Naruto had turn to see the Sugaya heiress reaction. Sasuke was shock to see his beloved as if she would cry at any moment. Naruto had told him about the meaning behind it; he had seen it and that time he did see the meaning behind.

Itachi looked at the woman's eyes, at first they looked normal, but when Naruto told him to see it he tried to get every detail and it amazed him, her eyes held a dark feeling, he then looked at her expression, it was calm but there was also disgusted and regret, then the hand resting on her belly, there was a small pressure on were the hand was resting as if wishing it was never there, he then looked at her form and he was shocked, the woman _hated_ the child growing inside of her, she had a angry figure, but defeated.

Itachi looked at blonde and froze as her eyes darken, she was looking at the picture, "I couldn't help but want to take a picture of her when I saw her get on the bus, at first she looked motherly but when she stopped to cares her unborn child I saw the regret, anger and sadness she felt, all through the lens of the camera; I only took that one picture of her and it was enough to understand she didn't want the baby growing inside of her, she _hated_ the kid and I felt ashamed for her" she told him as they walked into the studio.

She turned to look at him and smiled sadly, "That was five months ago" she said and sighed, "Well, it's time to work, now go change; I have to get the studio ready and you can keep that if you want or give it back to the president" she told him as she walked to the door of the photo studio. Itachi watched as she disappeared, he looked at the picture and sighed, he walked to the dresser room in deep thought, _'How can someone take a picture with so much detail?'_ he asked himself.

**°ItafemNaru°**

1. So I decided that Jiraiya will be the Minato's father

2. Ok the heights Jiraiya 191.2 cm (6.273 ft), Tsunade 163 cm (5.35 ft), Kushina 165 cm (5.41 ft), Minato 185 cm (6.1 in. I know he's not that tall, but I wanted to make him taller than Itachi XD) and Naruto 163 cm (5'35 ft).

**REVIEW~!**

**Okay so here's the chapter and now for some very bad news… I might not be able to update next month…or the next... I don't really know when I will but~ as soon as I have a chance I'll do it, it just that I'm moving back to the US and my mom won't get us internet until she sees it necessary so really guys I'm very SORRY~! UNTIL WHO KNOW WHEN! WAAA~ SORRY MY FAITHFUL READERS! BUT here are the results of ****the poll (That is officially closed):**

**SasoFemDei: 39  
****KonahamaruxHanabi: 31  
****SasoDei: 29  
****KakuHida: 22  
**


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto****, but this plot is © by me, Hikaru Uchihda**

**Summery: Itachi is a model that works for Akatsuki Inc. and as the most wanted man by women and some men, he is tiered of it all. After the last camera man was fired by Itachi for his constant hitting on Itachi, Naruto is recommended as the new camera man, but what will happen after she completely ignores Itachis and does her job? And why does the blonde seems sad? What is this feeling Itachi is feeling?**

**WaRnInNg: ItaFemNaru don't like don't read and SasuYui, yes my occ.**

Itachi Uchiha**: **26, Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze): 21, Sasuke Uchiha: 21, Yuiko Sugaya: 21, Yahiko Fujiwara: 26, Nagato Hayashi: 26, Konan Hayashi: 25, Sasori no Akasuna: 26, Deidara Miyake: 24, Kakuzu Sasaki: 29, Hidan Arai: 25, Kisame Hoshigaki: 28, Zetsu Maeda: 28, Minato Namikaze: 40, Kuchina Namizake (Uzumaki): 40, Tsunade Senju: 60, Jiraiya Namikaze: 62, Fugaku Uchiha: 47, Mikoto Uchiha: 45, Madara Uchiha: 45

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the wait! BUT Here's the next chapter of 'Behind the Camera'****, I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**I am focusing on school and so, I will update whenever I can! but you guys also have to give me a little push by REVIEWING! **

**This will just be a bit of family memories and a bit of romance! Also she will be developing the photos on this chapter so if ya don't feel like reading that it's okay~ just try not to jump all of it because it has some things in it ^_^**

"Talking"

_'__Thinking'_

**Behind the camera**

**+_+…^_^**

**Chapter 3**

**+_+…^_^**

Madara was stunned; he couldn't stop looking from the door Itachi walked out of. He was gapping like a fish! His thought only revolved around the 12 words his nephew told him before he left; _**'**__"Oh, and I hope you don't mind if _**I**_ ask her out"__**'**_ he wasn't sure if he hear right… but… it sounded like he was serious, very Uchiha serious. Finally realization hit him and he beamed, he reached for the phone and dialed Sasuke's cell phone number; they had agreed that they would update on Itachi's relationship with the blonde.

"Uncle" he heard Sasuke greet from the other side,

"You will never believe what Itachi just warned me about" he said smirking,

"What do you mean? What did he tell you?" the young Uchiha asked curious,

"'I hope you don't mind if I ask her out'" he repeated his nephews words and Sasuke didn't replied, Madara had worried about him after a few seconds of silence,

"He told you that?" he asked in disbelief,

"Yes; well at least you recover from that quicker than I did" he told the boy, chuckling

"Hn, well I didn't think he would do it so quick, I was betting for at least two weeks, but a day, that's a new record for her" he said amusedly,

"Well then, I told you the news and now I have to make a few calls, I have my own little plan for them. Good-bye Sasuke" Madara told him, chuckling again.

"Hn" Sasuke replied and hung up, Madara stood up from his chair and headed to the door, opening it he called Konan over, "Konan come here and bring the agenda" he said as he left the door open and headed behind his desk once more. The blue hair woman came in closing the door and standing in front of her boss. "Yes, Madara-sama?" she asked, pen in hand and the notebook in the other, waiting for him to speak.

"I want all of my top model here by Monday, Itachi, Pain (1), Sasori, Deidara(2), Hidan and even Yahiko (3), also I want you to call Tobi and tell him to be here on Monday at 1:00 p.m. sharp along with the others" he said seriously, making his secretary blink, "But sir, Yahiko is in Paris, he-" she began but was cut off by the presidents glare. "I said I want every one of them, tell him I want him back by Monday" he order the girl and she couldn't help but nod "Yes sir." She said softly not wanting to irritate her boss.

"Anything else?" she asked, "Yes, Itachi will get his break on March 16th until the 23" he told her, nodding she wrote it down. "You're dismissed" he told her and she bowed and went to do what was order. Madara sighed; he wanted his model to have the experience Itachi's getting with the blonde, because if the information given by her on their first meeting was true than he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He started to do paper work on a project that Hyuuga Inc. had asked for.

Even though they were the number second rival for the Uchiha clan, Madara still worked with them as well as with the Namikaze clan: their number one rival company. Though he still worked with smaller companies like the Sugaya Inc. they made toys and electronic devices, while the Hyuuga were inventors and designers (Clothes and shoes, but not as powerful as the Nanimake's) and had their line of perfumes and cologne, while the Uchiha clan was security designers (consist of programs highly efficient for banks, mansions, museums etc.) and police forces and detective department, one of the most powerful in the world also they had other branches like cosmetics and perfumes/cologne (equal the Namikaze's).

Madara had call Zetsu, his right hand man; Zetsu had a pretty good insight of things, which was probably due to his double personality. He was the one to secure the deal with the Hyuuga's went smoothly plus he wanted an update on the project. Then suddenly Konan enter the room, "The new photographer says she would like to take tomorrows shoot outside, to a public park" she told her boss. Madara blinked but nodded, "Tell Kisame that tomorrow he'll be guarding Itachi along Kakuzu" he said and she nodded.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Itachi was in la-la-land when one of the staff knocked on his door, he got his mind out of the photo's meaning and tried to pay attention to the matter in hand, which was not that difficult due to the fact that the topic was of his little blonde. He decided to _make_ her want him, which to his opinion wasn't hard; oh how wrong he was. He walked into the studio and walked towards the blonde once he spotted her; she was checking the set for the shoot, and didn't notice the model stand behind her.

Naruto turned around to come face to face to a certain Uchiha, she jumped back a little, "Itachi!" she almost yelled placing a hand on her beating heart, he smirked and she glared at him "Damn it, don't scare me like that" she told him walking to her spot; behind the camera. Itachi watched amusedly as she walked away angrily, but slightly moving her hips, _'Damn, does she do that on purpose? Or is it natural?'_ he asked himself sighing.

Naruto called everyone over to say what they were doing, she also mention that the next photo shoot she would want it to be out in the open, which got everyone of the staff exited. Not many photographers risk going outside when the model was the hottest model in Japan; so they all agreed, even Itachi, he was kind of getting tired of the studio. Naruto asked Itachi to relax, she felt his tension and she guessed it was because of the photo.

The Uchiha heir was surprise to have been caught once again by the girl. He thought he had hidden his stressed well enough but apparently that was not the case, again he sighed and Naruto started to take the photos. Slowly an aura surrounded her and the model _wanted_ to equal that passion; Naruto was surprised to see Itachi calm down, but at the same time he became more alert to the camera, his gaze became intense and his body language was amazing. He was expressing in a totally different level than the day before.

Naruto couldn't help but concentrate more and more; she took the camera off of its stand and started to click away, she wanted, _needed _to see the real Uchiha Itachi. And right now, at this moment, she was accomplishing something big. It was as if her energy reached the raven, as if he was completing the atmosphere she was lacking; which he was. The passion she wanted to show to the world was being transmitting to Itachi and he portraying it in an amazing way, she was once again dazed by his skill and potential.

Itachi could see he was pleasing the blonde with his work, he thought he finally caught her but then the air around her changed, it became calm, like a flowing river, slowly and calmly and he had to change his pace to it. His heart slowly started to beat faster and faster, he could _feel_ something was coming; _'What is she planning?'_ he asked himself, getting anxious but exited. When he looked at her, he was amazed, her eyes were shining like a child that just got her first toy, and her sly smiled; it made him uneasy, but otherwise captivated.

Naruto watched as Itachi kept his pace with hers and she had come up with a very interesting plan to change that, _'If he really is trying to fallowed me and get in tune with me, let's see if he can'_ she thought as a very sly grin made its way to her rosy lips. She saw the slight hesitation that came from him, _'Hmm, very good to notice'_ she thought as her movements became slower and more precise. The orders that usually had to be given had stopped after a minute the shoot had stared, now they were running on instinct and talent.

Naruto decided it was time; she slowly started to build her aura; she saw how Itachi's eyes widen a bit and her grin turned to a very sexy smirk. Itachi saw the change and he looked at the blonde right in the eye that wasn't behind the lance and his heart stopped for a second only to come back at full force and speed. This is it, _this_ is what he was waiting for; as the clam feeling of the 'river' started to speed up and it got a wild feeling. Itachi was kind of lost for the moment _'Damn! The girl is so unpredictable'_ he thought exited as he waited.

Naruto saw how he tried to take control of the change of pace and she started to giggle, she could also feel the eyes going back and forth from her and Itachi, but she didn't care. She slowed down again and through the lance she saw the confuse state the Uchiha was in, but changed once her clam air exploded into a wild and untamed flow. The staff healed their breathes in the commotion between the model and the photographer. They had watched from the side lines and it was amazing, the sync they were both in, it was like a play of tag, at a time one was in the lead but then the other got in front.

Itachi was very surprised and he even showed it, he tried to grasp her new aura, but he just couldn't. When he got close to it, it changed so he had to fallowed it. But as it was constantly changing so he couldn't, he, for the first time in his career as a model didn't know what to do. And that only made him try harder, now he really wanted the blonde to be his. He felt that the climax was coming and he planed to catch her there. He tried to read her movements and that's how he got a hold of her right before the end.

Naruto was impressed, she had been caught; now the question is… _'But for how long?'_ she thought amused, she saw him move like she wanted, but her plan had come to its end. In the mid of her wild clicking she completely stopped and Itachi was lost, he thought she had given up and so he had let down his guard when suddenly the blonde started to click slowly but still wildly, changing the pace here and there. Naruto smirk as Itachi tried to get to her again, but she knew he wouldn't, after all; it was the end of the river's path and now it was the falling of the water. It was the beginning of the waterfall.

Itachi cursed mentally as he was totally thrown off, he had let go too fast, he should have waited but he didn't and that made him late. Naruto would hit the water first, he knew he had lost but didn't give up until the end only to be splashed away by her. Naruto laughed as she put down the camera, the model sighed and halfheartedly glared at the photographer with small smile showing. The staff was frozen in place as the two had finished their little competition and they were even more amazed that the Uchiha had lost.

Naruto stopped her loud but soft laughter that Itachi enjoyed and looked at him, "The mighty Uchiha has lost… but really, I'm impressed" she told him, he blinked and arched a brow, asking what she meant. He was going to ask the question out loud but was surprised when she answered his silent question, "You are the first person to even try to fallow me through that. I've tried it with other models but they've all given up in the middle or beginning, but you're actually the first to finish it and almost get me. I'm truly impressed by your potential and I hope that, that helped you polished a bit of your skills" she complimented, beaming that bright smile of hers to him.

He for once didn't know what to say, first she knew he was asking details and second, she had congratulated him for something she apparently was very proud of and he was glad. "Hn" he said making the angel chuckle and shake her head. "Ok then, that all for the end of season clothes, now we can get going with more of the summer clothes" she said turning to face the still daze staff, who nodded and began changing the set according to the season.

"Itachi-san, please go and change" Naruto order sweetly, he nodded and headed to the changing room. He was hoping that this time his plan won't fail him, so he smirk just thinking about the blonde's reaction. He quickly changed and headed to the room. He saw his blonde talking to some staff members which were nodding so he guessed she was giving them order for the shoot. He walked to her from the side so she'll be able to see him approach.

Naruto saw Itachi from the corner of her eye but didn't turn to face him since she was still talking to the staff; once she was done she turn to the waiting Uchiha and smiled. Itachi stayed impassive, "Well then" she said "Lets get started, it's just going to a quick series of sets and we'll be going home, so be here tomorrow by one and then we'll head over to the park" she told him "Park?" he asked lifting a brow, the heiress nodded happily, "Yeah, remember I told you that we'll be shooting outside? Well it will be on a park!" she beamed.

He nodded thinking it'll be interesting, but he had thought it would be somewhere more private; oh well this was the unpredictable girl he now knew of. He headed to his spot and concentrated his passionate gaze directly at the camera. Naruto's breathe hitched a bit, but didn't stop, she could see the passion Itachi had and it was only for her, she now knew he was after her and so she was unable to blush. The Uchiha notice and mentally smirked, he was sure that now he had her under his spell.

So after the shoot was over, Itachi went to his changing room and changed back to his red shirt and black jeans. He went back to the studio to wait for the blonde. She had just put away her things and was scanning the room to see if everything was in order, which it was, so she turned around to once again come face to face with a sexy Uchiha. She gasped and jumped back, glaring at the man. "Damn it, I told you not to come up behind me!" she exclaimed frustrated.

He smirked "Sorry" he told her and she glared again, Naruto was sure he didn't mean it; actually she was positive he enjoyed scaring her. That look in his eyes said it all after all. Naruto was actually very surprised to be able to read Itachi as he is so different from his brother but for some reason she could and it didn't bother her. Though it was weird since it had taken some time to be able to read Sasuke, but with the older brother it just seemed natural. Itachi was surprise to have been found out once again by the girl.

"So what are you still doing here?" Naruto decided to ask as she started to walk to the exit fallowed by the older man, "Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't say too long" he said casually. The blonde snorted and looked up the Uchiha; she lifted a golden brow and asked again "No really, why are you still here?" Itachi didn't look at her until they had reached the front entrance of studio 3, he stopped and looked down at the beautiful blonde and sighed.

"Well, do you want to have dinner with me?" he asked, Naruto's eyes widen, her lips parted a little and a blush made it's way to her high cheek bones, then she looked down. Itachi had to smirk at her cute reaction but he still wanted to know if she would accept, "Uh… I'll love to… but I have to get home" she said finally looking at his dark eyes, she still had a faint flush. Itachi looked away disappointed and if it were anyone else but Naruto they wouldn't have notice.

Itachi nodded and looked back at the blonde, Naruto saw the change in his eyes that promised she would go out to have dinner with him and her eyes narrowed a millimeter, "Then what about tomorrow?" he asked. Even though Naruto had told Sasuke she would try, it didn't meant she would do it right away, shaking her head she said "Can't, I have a project to finished and it will take most of my weekend, plus I have to print out the negatives for Monday" she said and he nodded "Next week then?" he asked and Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"You won't take no for an answer, right Itachi?" she asked him, but Itachi didn't notice that she dropped the honorifics and just said his name. "No" he stated stubbornly, the blonde bit her lower lip thinking, "Fine, next Friday alright?" she asked the Uchiha, he nodded, his face stayed impassive and Naruto didn't looked at him as she started walking to her car. Itachi fallowed her silently until they reached the silver Porsche, Naruto turned to face him and smiled, "Alright Itachi-kun, I'll see you tomorrow" she said.

Itachi reached for her right hand and it was warm and soft just like he remembered; he brought up her hand to meet his lips. The Namikaze heiress watched as the number one model, the sexiest man in Japan kissed her hand softly and gently, he parted his lips only to lock his obsidian eyes with her clear cobalt ones. He gave her a sexy smirk and dropped her hand and let go, "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto" he said in his silky voice that send shiver down her spine, she blushed and looked away.

Itachi chuckle and walked away to his car. Naruto watched from underneath her bangs as he walked away; she got her keys and unlocked her car, quickly claming in she headed out of the parking lot and into the road and heading to the Namikaze mansion.

Itachi watched amusedly as the blonde disappeared from the Akatsuki grounds; he got on his Ferrari and nodded to himself. He was actually getting worried that the blonde wouldn't say yes to his offer, but at the same time he was glad. That only assure him that she was different; that she didn't care for looks or his family name, so he headed home satisfied with today's event.

**°ItaFemNaru°**

Konan was searching for airline tickets for Yahiko, she decided that once she got them she'll call him and give him the news. As she search though the net, she keep on thinking that after three year she would be able to see him. He was Nagato's, her older brother and her childhood friend. They had grown up together because they had been neighbors since they were five. But in those 20 years she had, at some point, fallen in love with him, though she didn't dare confess. She was afraid that he would feel bad.

She knew that was highly possible since Yahiko had always called her 'cute little sis'.

Her brother had seen her change and had asked her about it; she told him and he had insisted on her confessing her feeling for him but she had refused. She had explained to him that the orange hair boy only saw her like a little sister and nothing else, that she didn't want to ruin what they already had and she wanted to stay by his side even if it meant only being a sister to him. Being able to help him in ways no one else could was enough for her.

The blue hair woman sighed as she found a flight for Saturday morning, which was after noon in Japan. She grabbed the phone and dialed his phone; it was 3 p.m. there in Japan meaning that it was 8 a.m in Paris. She only had waited for two beeps until a low and deep voice answered, "Hello" a male asked from the other end.

"Hey Yahiko, it's Konan" she said calmly though she was panicking inside.

"Konan what's wrong?" he asked her concerned since she never call his phone directly _unless_ it was an emergency.

"Actually Yahiko, you have to come back to Japan" she said in a monotone voice,

"What? Why?" he asked surprised.

"Madara-sama wants Akatsuki's top model here by Monday, the reason, he did not say" she told him truthfully,

He sighed, "Alright, I'll try to find an open flight" he told her tiredly,

"About that, I already got your flight and it'll be on Saturday at 10: 40 a.m. and you'll have one stop in London at 12:30 and land in Tokyo at 9:10 a.m. on Sunday, I've already send it to your e-mail" she said confidently,

"… ok, thanks, then I guess I'll be seeing you Monday" he told her,

"Yes, he said to be here before 1 p.m" she told him softly, he chuckle

"Alright… I have to go, bye Konan" he said

"Bye" she replied softly and he hung up.

She put the phone down and send the document from the flight and then sighed. She rubbed her temples for a minute before grabbing the phone again and starting dialing Sasori's phone. She did that for Deidara, Nagato, Hidan, Kisama and Kakuzu, informing then to be at the company on Monday before one.

**+Secretary's work+**

Minato was at his office thinking over this morning's event, he was glad that his Naru-chan had found Itachi even before he told her about the engagement. He's still sure that she's going to kill him, but hopefully she'd hold back. He smiled as he remembers the first and last day they had visited the Uchiha Mansion after Naruto's birth. Too bad they hadn't gone back, but it was inevitable for them to do so. After all it was the day before that she was almost kidnap.

**(Flashback)**

It was an early morning of late November.

The car pulled over in front of a cinnamon color mansion, the driver opened the door for them and Minato was out first to help Kishina, as she was carrying a two and a month years old Naruto. Kishina looked beautiful, she was wearing a royal blue blouse that was covered by a thick jacket and a pair of Khaki pants and simple blue shoes, while Naruto had jeans and a baby-blue tee with a white coat, while he had a black coat and red shirt under with black jeans. They headed to the door but before Minato could press the doorbell, Mikoto had opened the door with a smile.

"Minato, Kushina, how are you?" she asked, as she hugged Minato and was about to hug Kushina when she notice a very cute toddler in the red head's arms, "Awww, who might this cutie be?" she asked smiling, "Naruto" Minato replied, making the blonde girl smile, which made them laugh; "Can I hold her?" she asked and Kushina nodded, the dark hair woman held Naruto closely, she admired the child's beauty. She had tan skin just like her father but her mothers face; though at first it looked like she look more like Minato, but if you looked at her closely, the girl looked more like Kushina.

Her high cheek bone, nose, form of the eyes from her mother, but with the combine form of both parent lips making them perfect and her father's eye color, making her an angel on earth. She looked so innocent and fragile "She's beautiful" she whispered smiling softly, "Thank you" Kushina said. "Come in" Mikoto said softly, still gazing at the child. Mikoto led then through halls and room until they reached the family living room were Fugaku sat, he looked up surprised as Minato and Kushina entered fallowed by his wife with the most angelic kid he has ever seen.

"Minato, Kushina… is she…?" he asked dazed, not taking his black eyes from the infant, "Our daughter, Namikaze Naruto" Minato beamed, "She's… well she's an angel" he said finally looking at the Namikaze couple, "How've you been?" he asked, gesturing them to sit, "Fine, a little busy, but we're managing" Minato said, "That's good, Mikoto please go get Sasuke" he said, "Fine" making his wife pout, Kushina grinned as she saw that her Naru-chan already had her wrapped around her fingers.

"Sasuke?" Minato asked, Kushina looked at Fugaku and grinned slyly, Naruto was looking at her mother and she giggle "I see you guys have been busy" she said teasingly. The Uchiha president coughed, "At least I wasn't the only one" he smirked, "No you haven't" Kushina replied with her own sly smirked; Minato sighed as Mikoto came in with a raven hair boy, just a few months older than Naruto, "Now, Kushina, Minato; this is Sasuke" she said sitting next to her husband.

"Huh, he looks a lot like Itachi" Minato said while Kushina looked at the boy, "A bit…Itachi's skin is darker and his hair has a grayish tone, while Sasuke's a bluish… and his eyes, Itachi has darker eyes" she said "True…" Fugaku said slowly. "When was he born?" the red beauty asked, "July 23, he's turning three next year" Mikoto said, "Hmmm, he's older than her" Minato said smiling to his sunshine. "This little fox was born on October… the tenth" he said. "Fox?" Fugaku asked.

Minato and Kushina laughed, "Yes, she's a little fox, the marks helped but her personality is just like one" Minato told them, grinning "How so?" Mikoto asked curiously "She's pretty smart and sneaky" Kushina said smirking, "More so than myself" she admitted, and that was all the Uchiha couple needed to hear; all this while the two babies glancing at each other. Naruto raised a hand to Sasuke and he turned away, Naruto pouted and wiggle out of her mothers hold.

Kushina looked at her daughter and smiled, she put her down and Naruto quickly walked to him, both Mikoto and Fugaku were impressed, "How long has she been able to walk?" Fugaku asked "Since she was ten months old, but when she was a few months from turning two she just couldn't stay still" Minato replied proudly "So young" Mikoto said surprised. The young girl had reached Mikoto fast and had a smile, she placed Sasuke on his feet and the adults watched curiously, waiting for the next moves of the two kids. "Sas-ke" Naruto said sweetly, Mikoto gasped, "She also remembers names" Kushina said. "Just like a Namikaze" Fugaku said shaking his head.

* * *

It was noon when Madara had dropped Itachi from school. Mikoto had called him over to the living room where both toddlers were playing. Itachi enter the room and saw the Namikaze couple talking with his parents. Then Mikoto spotted him "Itachi, honey come say hello" she said smiling. Itachi sighed and walked to them, "Hello, Minato-san, Kushina-san" he said, "Hi Itachi… how are you?" Kushina asked kindly, "Fine, thanks for asking" the boy replied politely. Everyone heard a soft voice, "Daddy" Naruto called her father.

Itachi looked at the source of the calming voice and blinked. Minato got up and brought the blonde to his arms, "She really is daddy's little girl" Mikoto said giggling, "Has been since the first day" Kushina assured the older female. Naruto saw Itachi and smiled, "Who is he?" she asked her father, not taking her eyes from the boy. "He's Itachi, Sasuke's older brother" he told her. Itachi was confused, he had never seen her before but he was captivated by the small girl.

Naruto wanted down and sighing Minato did as requested, immediately she walked to Itachi and grabbed his hand, "Itachi" she said smiling, Itachi's eyes widen and as soon as he composed himself, he kneeled to be eye level to the girl, and smiled, "Hey little one, who might you be?" he asked softly. "Naruto!" the girl giggled making him smile wider. All four adults were shocked, never had they seen the young Uchiha prodigy smile. Minato looked at his daughter and at Itachi.

Kushina, Mikoto and Fugaku had only eyes for Itachi's sweet smile. Sasuke was approaching them slowly but Minato kept eyeing the two intensely, he has seen the light in Itachi's eyes when Naruto had said his name, _'Interesting'_ he thought. Sasuke had tugged his brother shirt and his smile disappeared, leaving the boy's face blank like usual. Naruto's eyes had saddened for a second but Minato caught it.

He had smirked since then and no one had been able to wiped it off and now it was time to go, "Guess we'll be seeing you later" he said standing up, Naturo's angelic face fell at her father's words, Sasuke looked sad and Itachi had tensed up making the Namikaze president smile softly, "Fugaku… can I speak to you, Mikoto, Kushina please come too" he said and Fugaku nodded, heading to his study next the room they were in. Minato looked at the children and sighed.

"Minato?" Kushina asked after the door was closed; he smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "Fugaku, I want to propose something to you" he said making the Uchiha raise a brow, "What might that be" he asked getting on guard, "I was observing our kids and- " Mikoto had interrupted a bit too excited, "Aren't Sasuke and Naru-chan adorable?" she asked and Minato chuckle "Yes…but… I was thinking, would you mind if Naruto is to be Itachi's fiancée?" he asked.

All of the other gasped, "But wouldn't it be natural for Sasuke and Naruto-chan to be engaged instead of her and Itachi?" Fugaku asked after he recovered, Kushina punched Minato's arm "Kushina that hurt!" he said rubbing his sore spot, "What are you thinking? Deciding you're daughters future like that?" Kushina snapped angry at her husband, "'Shina, calmed down… I saw their reaction for one another, you saw it too" he said "What do you mean?" Fugaku asked.

Minato grinned "Itachi's smile and eyes, Naru's attitude towards him; I know she's barely two but I felt it, their connection" he said seriously. "Connection?" Mikoto asked, Minato nodded, "She quickly became friends with Sasuke…but her reaction to Itachi was different… more serious and deeper, yet simple and strong" he said, Kushina had to nod at this, she had seen her daughter after Itachi had come in. "Look, open the door and see what Itachi's doing. If I remember correctly you Uchiha's only give your heart to one person and one person only, and if Naruto has already stolen his heart… what will you do?" he asked making their eyes wide.

Mikoto opened the door and peeked inside the room… Itachi was gazing at Naruto while she played with Sasuke, his gaze was kind and soft and Naruto was gazing at her older son from time to time… closing the door she sighed, "You're right" she said to Minato, Fugaku sighed, "Well, as long as they're happy I don't care, but I agree to their engagement, unless one of them oppose in the future, but until then; they are engaged" Fugaku said smirking.

Kushina smiled softly, "Fine" she turned and opened the door slowly, all four adults saw the gaze Itachi held for the toddler and Naruto's glancing to Itachi. "Naru-chan, it's time to go" Kushina said and Naruto frown, she looked at Sasuke and then at Itachi, walking to him she hugged him, he was sitting on the floor so it was an easy reach for her, "I want to 'tay" she said. Itachi was surprised, but hugged her back; again the adults were shock at Itachi's affection for the blonde.

Minato was the first to recover, "Naru… don't worry, we'll come back" he told her but she was stubborn and didn't let go, both Kushina and Minato were stunned. Never had she refused her father. "Itachi… they'll be back" Fugaku told him but he only held her tighter, the four exchanged looks and sighed, "Fine, Naruto this weekend you can stay over but we have to go now" Kushina said and all three children lit up, Naruto faced Itachi and kissed him on the cheek, "I see you soon 'Tachi" she said happily and Itachi smiled and kissed her forehead, "Bye Naru-chan" he said letting her go.

Both couples were gapping at the exchange of affection between the two, Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled, "Bye Sas-ke!" she said cheerfully. Sasuke nodded "Bye" he said and Minato walked to them picking her up, she hugged him as he walked to the door with her mother next to him and the Uchiha family fallowing, Sasuke was in Mikoto's arms. Once they reached the front door they said their final good-bye, and as the Namikaze family headed to the car, little Naruto waved.

**(End of flashback) **

Minato saw the clock and gasped at how late it was, he stood up and left his office.

**=|Minato daydreaming|=**

Naruto killed the engine and got out of her car, she decided that she would print out the negatives and the pictures to show Madara her work so far, so she headed to the darkroom/studio she had in the mansion. She had taken both color and black and white photos so she would need both positive-positive and negative-positive papers. She entered the room with only her camera since she already had all she needed there. She lit the room with the red light and started working.

Once she got everything she needed she got the film from the camera and load it onto a reel that was being processed into negatives. Then she added the film developer to the tank. The developer is the primary processing chemical, making the image visible. The developing time for film runs between 6 to 9 minutes. She agitated the canister at a rate of 30 seconds of shaking and 30 seconds of rest. After she poured the chemical, she took out the developer and started with the bath solution for 20 seconds, neutralizing the developer.

Emptying the canister of the bath chemical, she poured the fixing solution next, but this time the negatives needed to be shaken for 2 to 4 minutes. Soon she was emptying it out and now she needed to wash the film; with running water for 10 to 15 minutes. She then air dried them and waited until they were. She for the moment looked for scissors to cut them. She also looked for the negative sheets to protect them. 15 minutes later she looked over them and decided it was time. She cut them in sections of 4.

For the last hour she had printed out the negatives and was starting the process for the actual pictures, she looked at the hour and saw it was already six; she sighed and decided to finish after dinner. As soon as she closed the room a servant called out for her, "Naruto-sama, dinner is ready" the woman said fallowed by Kyuubi. "Hey Kyuu" She said patting him, Naruto nodded her thanks and headed to the main dining room. "Hey mom, where's dad?" she asked as she sat down, "He'll be la-" she began but was cut off, "Family I'm home" he said entering the room.

Naturo grinned "Hey dad" she said, "Naru" he said and kissed her on the head and then walked to Kushina's side to give her a quick peck on the lips, and sat down at the head of the table; Kushina at his right and Naruto at his left while Kyuubi sat by Naruto. "Mina-kun" she said "'Shina-chan" he greeted. Naruto smiled at her parent's affection for one another, after 22 years of marriage they sometimes acted like a newlyweds. They ate and talked and after they finished they talked about their day.

Naruto had told them about her day at school and job, but she didn't tell them about Itachi asking her out, though she felt like her mom notice she was leaving something out, but she shrugged it of as Kushina didn't press on it. Minato had told them about the up coming clothes and perfumes. Kushina had talked about her new dish and other stuff. Naruto excused herself from the table telling them she had to finish work, since she'll be giving the photos to her boss tomorrow.

Naruto entered the room, turning on the lights she started to work immediately; she first worked with the black and white photos, she had fun while she did so. She keep gazing at the man in them, he has such passion that Naruto couldn't help but be attracted to it. Sure he was handsome but his eyes were her main attraction, she loved them, but for some reason she wanted to see him with his red eyes. She knew the Uchiha's could turn them at will (4), but naturally appeared once they were mad; she new from experience (Sasuke).

She grabbed the negatives to print in a contact sheet. She knew the process for developing prints is very much like that for developing negatives. The developer is specific for paper, but the stop bath and the fixer can be used for both processes, she placed the chemicals in trays, developer, stop bath and fixer. She laid out the negatives onto a sheet of photographic paper and exposed to the light of the enlarger. The developed this sheet became the contact sheet.

She placed the exposed photo paper into the tray of developer. Developing time for RC (resin coated) paper is 1 minute. (Fiber based paper takes 2 minutes in the tray.) Then she stopped the developing process with the stop bath. Placing the paper in the tray for 30 seconds and then putting it into the fixer tray. RC paper stays in the fixer for 2 minutes, (4 minutes for fiber based paper). Finally she only had to wash the print in running water for 5 to 10 minutes. Hanging the sheet to dry for about 10 minutes, she waited.

She grabbed them and looked over them, trying to decide which photo to print for tomorrow. She finally decided on the negative she liked to enlarge and slipped one by one into the negative carrier. She inserted the carrier into a slot below the light source on the enlarger. When the light is turned on, the image is reflected onto a frame called an easel. Once she decided on the size the easel hold the paper, right amount of light, and the exposure time.

All of these are a matter of trial and error using a test strip. The test strip is a strip of photo paper that you expose to the light for increasing amounts of time to find the right exposure for the print. The test strip is developed using the same process used to develop the contact sheet. The picture is then used as a guide for the final print.

Once the exposure time is determined, a piece of photo paper is inserted into the easel. The enlarger light is turned on via a timer, and exposes the paper. The exposed paper is then developed following the same steps used to develop the contact sheet and the test strip.

She hung the picture and looked at them as they cleared. She smiled as the pictures came to life; just like she hoped they would turned out. She gasped at how good they were, smiling she started to print out the color ones. After the whole process and drying she looked over them and grinned at her work. She cleaned everything up and shut the light. And headed out, closing the door with photos in hand, she glance at the side where Kyuubi had waited and told him to fallow her as she headed to her room, but when a soft voice said her name, she topped, "Naru-chan"

Naruto turned around to lock her azure eyes with kind royal blue orbs, her mother smiled at her "I see you're done, now can I talked to you?" she asked and Naruto became uneasy, she had a feeling her mother was up to something… and by her calm state it meant some thing good… or something extremely bad, sometimes her sly nature was a lot more sneaky when she acted calm just like she was at the moment. "Sure" the blonde replied nervously making her mother laugh.

"Now, now Naruto, you don't have to be nervous, I just want to have a little chat with you" she said walking to one of the studios near Naruto's darkroom. The heiress just laughed as she fallowed her into the room, Kyuubi right behind them. She sat in front of her mother "Can I see them?" Kushina suddenly asked taking her daughter by surprised, "…sure" she told her as she handed them to her, Kushina's eyes widen as she looked through them, _'Itachi… I can see you don't remember…but she has stolen your heart once more'_ Kushina thought as she saw the intense gaze Itachi directed at the camera.

"Mom?" the fox asked after a minute snapping the red-head out of her thought, "Ah, sorry. These are really good" she commented with a smile. "Thank you, but what did you wanted to talk about?" the blond asked calmly, as she brush her hand through the soft fur of the large fox "… it's about this morning… and about dinner" she said, a sly smile slowly making its way to her lips. "…" Naruto didn't say anything so Kushina continue, "So… what do you really think of Itachi-kun? And what are you hiding? Your father may not be able to read you as I can and that's why I didn't say anything at dinner, but I want to know, I want to be able to help you Naru-chan" Kushina said and Naruto sighed, she was preparing for her replied, "Well …"

***+****Photos, diner and a very special Mother+***

1. Pain is Nagato's 'Artistic' name, or 'Model' name

2. Remember, Fem Deidara

3. Yahiko is in fact alive so no confusion

4. Ok so I decided to keep their eyes!

_**Note: **When Itachi first met Naruto he was captivated by her and he only wanted to protect her, to be with her and never let anything hurt her, so those that start__ to say that he lusted after a 2 years old, you are mistaken. He only saw her as a sweet and fragile soul that he wanted to cherish and love._

**MY FA****ITHFUL REAREARS I'M BACK! Hope you guys missed me! Lol please Review! And I hope you liked Naruto and Sasuke as toddlers and Itachi as a kid! Well I'll see you in a few weeks... I think! **


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but this plot is © by me, Hikaru Uchihda**

**Summery: Itachi is a model that works for Akatsuki Inc. and as the most wanted man by women and some men, he is tiered of it all. After the last camera man was fired by Itachi for his constant hitting on Itachi, Naruto is recommended as the new camera man, but what will happen after she completely ignores Itachis and does her job? And why does the blond seems sad? What is this feeling Itachi is feeling?**

**WaRnInG: ****ItaFemNaru don't like don't read and SasuYui, yes my occ. **

Itachi Uchiha**: **26, Naruto Uzumai (Namikaze): 21, Sasuke Uchiha: 21, Yuiko Sugaya: 21, Yahiko Fujiwara: 26, Nagato Hayashi: 26, Konan Hayashi: 25, Sasori no Akasuna: 26, Deidara Miyake: 24, Kakuzu Sasaki: 29, Hidan Arai: 25, Kisame Hoshigaki: 28, Zetsu Maeda: 28, Minato Namikaze: 40, Kuchina Namizake (Uzumaki): 40, Tsuade Senju: 60, Jiraiya Namikze: 62, Fugaku Uchiha: 47, Mikoto Uchiha: 45, Madara Uchiha: 45

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Thank you soooooo much for those that review! And I'm sorry to not have replied, but I've been busy, and I really love you guys! Also, my mom's condition will really help me with my other stories, OMG! I'm gonna be a big sis! YES! my mother is pregnant! It feel so weird since I've been the baby of the family for sooo long~ haha.**

**Also, some of you already know about my poll, it will close by Dec. 15th.  
Another thing I wanted to say, was that, I hope everyone liked 'I Life For You' and I will be uploading the sequel to 'I'm with you' in a few days, maybe when I close the poll. Also, I'm uploading a new Fic. Its' called 'Returning to him' Time-travel, Fem Naru, past Naru; well, on with the show!

* * *

**

**I added this new section on my Profile, if anyone wants to follow me, Go to my Facebook for updates and notifications of my storied through there. And anyone interested in my own writing, go to my Blog!

* * *

**

**Behind the camera**

**+_+…^_^**

**Chapter 4**

**+_+…^_^**

Itachi was working on a new project needed for better security alarm. He was finally concentrating, though his thought did trail back to the nervous blonde, but it only made him smirk, as she had accepted his proposal. He was typing on his laptop when his phone rung, he sighed and pulled it out to see who it was. 'Office' he read and flipped it open, "Hello" he said in a monotone voice,

"Itachi-san, it's Konan" a woman replied

"What is it?" he asked a bit impatient,

"Well remember the break you had asked for? Well it's going to be on March 13th to the 21st, Madara-sama asked me to inform you" she told him,

Itachi was surprised, "Alright, thanks, anything else?" he asked,

"Um, yes, he also requested the top models on Monday before one…" she said hesitantly "Hn" responded Itachi and hung up… _'Why now?' _he asked himself. He had asked for it a month ago since he was always being hunted by his photographers, but now that he had gotten Naruto as it… well he didn't want to go on a break, and a meeting? Sighing he went back to work, tomorrow would be Saturday and would be the last day he'll see his blonde for the week, then he would only have a week to get her before his one week break.

He went back to typing and tried to take off his mind of the other stuff. He needed to finish this project by next week and if he wanted to do anything with Naruto, he needed to finish it before next Friday.

**+Work and news+**

Naruto looked from her mother to her fox. She inhaled and placed a hand on top op Kyuubi's head "Well… I think his attractive and there's something about him that draws me towards him. I don't know what it is, maybe his gaze or his mysterious eyes. It's as if I can see him, the real him…" Naruto stopped there to try and find some other way to explain how she feels. "Attractive?" Kushina asked calmly "Yes, but not physically, well yes but something more… the way he stands, walked, poses, the air around him and his _eyes_" the blonde said blushing.

"Alright, but you still haven't told me how you fell about him" Kushina reminded her daughter. Naruto sighed and looked at her mother's eyes, "I think I like him" she stated "You think?" Kushina asked with a sly smile "Okay, I like him" the blonde confessed "Alright, and what were you hiding at dinner?" Kushina pressed "… he asked me… to have dinner with him" Naruto replied hesitantly, Kushina's brow lifted "Why didn't you?" she asked confused "Mom! I barely know him plus I had stuff to do today" she told her mother "So you won't go out with him?" the red beauty asked "I will! … um, next Friday" the blonde said blushing.

"And tomorrow? What will you do?" now Kushina's voice sounded concerned "What do you mean?" Naruto asked "You said that you'll do an outdoor shoot. And it will most likely be on a park right?" Kushina stated. Naruto sometimes wonder just how much her mother could predict her moves. After all, she was the only one able to do so and it sometimes frustrated her to no end. Plus she has yet to beat her mother in her own game and she wonders when she will. "Well Madara will probably assign some bodyguards to help and I have to scenarios planed for tomorrow" Naruto told her shrugging her shoulders.

The red hair looked at her daughter with narrowed eyes "Maybe you should take Kyuubi with you" she suggested "After all, it's been a while since you've spend time with him" she stated "But I have to meet Gaara and Hinata tomorrow at the library" Naruto said looking at Kyuubi's red eyes, "Naruto" Kushina call and Naruto froze, she knew that tone all to well "Tomorrow. Bodyguard and Kyuubi. And I promise he won't be late" She said and stood up "But mom! I can't go to the library with a bodyguard! At least tell him to meet me at the park!" she didn't tried to get out of having a bodyguard since she knew she would only start a pointless argument with her mother.

"Fine, but he'll be there and with Kyuubi" Kushina told her with a grin. "Okay" the blonde pouted "Now go to bed, tomorrow you'll be out early" Kushina told her "I know, I'll have to wake up at six" Naruto sighed and got up, "G'night mom" she said softly and kissed her mother on the cheek, "C'mon Kyuu" Naruto patted her thigh to make Kyuubi fallow her and she was out of the study room. "Naruto… I hope everything works out for you" her mother whispered to the empty room.

Naruto rushed inside her room and fell on the bed, she sighed and groaned, "Why did she have to press it?" she mumble. Kyuubi jumped on to of the bed and laid next to his mistress, "Kyuubi… I don't want come close to falling in love… not again" she brought her hand up to scratched Kyuubi's head. The fox purred by Naruto's warn touch, she sighed and got up to change, Kyuubi watched her and then she undid the bed and slipped in; the large canine relaxed after Naruto was settle in and soon both fell asleep.

...

The alarm clock woke her up; the blonde sat up and looked around her room. The morning sky was still a little dark and somehow it looked like it would be a cloudy but it seem to look promising. Naruto got up and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Once out she put on some jeans and a three quarter white long sleeve shirt plus a sleeveless orange hoodie; she zipped it up half way, then she headed to her closet and looked for her shoes, she chose a pair of Nike-tennis with orange stripes on the sides.

Then she opened the door and turned to look at Kyuubi, he looked right back to his mistress "C'mon" she beamed and the red fox jumped down from the bed and headed to the blonde with his tail swinging wildly from excitement. She closed the door once he was out and headed to the dining room where surprisingly Minato sat with a cup of coffee and the newspaper on the table "Morning dad" she greeted and kissed him on his cheek, "Good morning Naru, why so early?" he asked his daughter, "I have to meet Gaara and Hinata in the library in an hour to start the project. We decided to look for information together" she said munching on her toast.

"Hmm, but why so early?" he asked making her look at him, "Well, since we're taking over our families business in the future, except Hinata, Gaara has to spend time in his fathers company while Hinata assist her father on some stuff. I have work and then I'll meet up with Sasuke" she smiled. Minato nodded, "Hey dad" the photographer asked, "Who's my bodyguard?" she asked with a guess, but did not want to believe it. "Your uncle" he said passively.

Naruto looked at him and blinked, "I knew it" she mumbled, "But he's well known around the family business, if I say he is my uncle then wouldn't I be giving away my identity?" she asked and he shook his head, "No, since he has his father's last name, people don't know he was adopted by your grandparents, so you're save" he told her and she nodded.

The rest of breakfast for the two blonde's was quiet and comfortable, Minato was the first to finish and he had left with a kiss on her head and a pat on top of Kyuubi's head. Naruto ate her last bite and got up, soon the maid was retrieving the plates and Naruto headed to her room to wash her teeth and grabbed her orange backpack that had the photos and some book that might help. She walked out of her room with Kyuubi in tow, when she reached the garage she stopped and looked at the fox, "Kyuubi, go to the garden until uncle comes to pick you up" she told him and he barked lowly.

She saw him head to the main garden and she opened the door to the large garage, she opened her car and got on. The blonde turned it on and headed out of the mansion.

The morning had turned out chilly but she guessed that by one it would be great. She was back on the city and headed to the library, she parked and headed out. After locking her car she walked inside the huge building and went to find her friends.

Five minutes later she spotted both of them; a beautiful dark blue hair girl that reached her waist, pale skin and lavender eyes. The other was a male, red hair, tall and pale skin with silver green eyes and black rings around his eyes; he also had a tattoo of the knaji 'love' on his left side of his forehead. "Morning Gaara, Hinata-chan" she called softly as she sat, "Naru-chan" Hinata greeted softly, "Naruto" Gaara said in his deep and rich voice.

Naruto opened her bag to grab the book but a photo slipped to the ground unnoticed by her, "I brought a book that would help us a lot, but we'll still have to search for more" she began but looked over at the redhead as he bend down and grabbed her work, he looked at it and lifted a non-existing brow "Who's this?" he asked innocently, holding the picture to her. Hinata looked at it and blinked, "Uchiha Itachi? _You _have a picture of **him**?" she asked confused, she looked at them and flushed a bit. "I'm working with him! It's not what you think" she told them and grabbed it.

Hinata looked at her and smiled, "Let's see the others" she asked and Gaara nodded. The blonde sighed and grabbed the others that were in a folder.

Hinata grabbed it and placed it in the table; Gaara got closer to her and wrapped an arm over her waist, she blushed a bit but opened the folder. Both of their eyes widen and she gasped softly, Gaara looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Sure, not what we think" he stated impassively, "It's not! At least not yet anyway" she mumbled the last part and looked away pouting and crossing her arms over her chest. "Naru-chan… this are great" she complimented, "Thanks Hinata-chan" she beamed, Gaara looked at her, "Just be careful" he told her and she looked at him seriously and nodded, "I know" she told them.

"But Gaara, it's not likely for that to happen to her again" Hinata said softly, "I know, I just want her to be careful" he told her softly, she sighed and looked back at the photos, "But… I don't think that will, I mean look at him" she told him and looked at the blonde, "And you can see her feelings too" she stated to her boyfriend, he looked at her for a minute; her eyes were confident and sure, "Fine, but if he hurts you I will personally kick his ass" he told her and turned to his friend for the last comment, "Be my guest, but I think you'll have to do that after Sasuke does" she smirked.

"Sasuke?" he asked "Yup, that's his infamous older brother" she told them and he nodded while Hinata blinked and looked back at one of the photos, "Hmm, they do look alike" she said and both nodded. "Yes, now can we get back to the project?" she asked and Gaara nodded, Hinata looked at her and Naruto lifted a brow, "What's wrong?" she asked, "Well, since we're already on this topic… I wanted to know… why you never told Sasuke about… Daisuke-san" she hesitated a little and bit her lip. Naruto blinked and looked away, "Because it wasn't worth it, Gaara and the other got him good and Sasuke didn't need to deal with the idiot" she said grimly.

Hinata nodded, "Are you over him?" she asked and Naruto looked at her, "Of course I am!" she exclaimed mad, Gaara looked at her and Hinata looked down, "Glad you are, since he's an ass and you loved him" he said and she groaned, "Please don't remind me, I was an idiot for falling for him… he left with out a word and broke my heart, but now that I think about it… we wouldn't have lasted for much longer" she told them and sighed. The couple looked at her confused, "Why?" the red-hair asked, "Sasuke would have found out, my Dad would have done something and my Mom would have figured it out" she sighed and lead her head back.

"Well, Sasuke would have been the big bomb, Minato-san would just be the end while Kushina-san would have been the nut-cracker" Gaara agreed, Hinata sighed "You know I still can't believe you're a Namikaze… but it's so clear" she smiled, Naruto grinned, "Well, I never would have guessed the Gaara would find out a few months after college. I was sure he would have figure it out in High school, but I think he just needed more time" she said looking at Gaara, he smirked "I had my suspicions in High school, just didn't have enough prove" he admitted but frowned "I don't know why Sasuke doesn't know yet" he said.

Naruto looked at him "I know, maybe he just can't see it; we did grew up together and all. But by the beginning of June I'll be changing my name back to Namikaze… so if he doesn't figure's it soon, then he will find out with the rest of the world" she told them with a grin. Hinata looked at her and beamed, "You're becoming a Narmikaze again!" she exclaimed happily, loud enough for her to hear. She had been shy in High school but after Gaara asked her out she started to become confident and had more self respect; she became bolder and spoke up when she disagreed in something. And now she is aiding her father and making herself get the respect she deserves.

Gaara smiled softly, "Finally going to experience all of the pains we have to go through in this kind of world, huh?" he asked and the blonde pouted, "Never really though it would be a pain, actually I think it's kindda fun, at least the first times" she admitted since every time she heard her father and mother talk about them she would get excited and would love to go with them. Then she started to change her mind as sometimes when they got back both would be exhausted or sometimes mad.

Hinata giggled a bit while Gaara glared a bit, "You just don't know what you're getting yourself into" he said and gave her, her photos back, Naruto snorted "I think I do" she told him truthfully and placed her work in her bag, Hinata still had one and she smiled as she gave it to the blonde, "I think you should keep this one" the Hyuuga suggested kindly. Naruto tilted her head to the side and took it, she looked at it and gasped lowly; she felt her face get hotter and put the picture down.

Gaara looked at her with narrow eyes and Hinata smiled, "Let me see it" the man said but Naruto pulled it towards her before he could get his hands on it. "Sorry, but this is mine" she told him and put it away, but away from the others. Hinata had to laugh at Gaara's blank but mad face (She could read him perfectly) and then he turned to glared at her. Hinata gasped shocked and looked down, Gaara's hand twitched and tried not to look at her when she looked at him from below her eye lashes, "Gaara" she said softly and he fisted his hand.

Naruto watched amusedly as the usually emotionless redhead had a mental battle to give in to Hinata or not. The blonde laughed when he sighed and snaked an arm around her shoulders and lean in to kiss the top of her head, "Shut up" he growl lowly when Naruto looked at him, she wasn't going to say anything, for once, she couldn't because she needed air to do that and since she was laughing she couldn't. But the other was that she knew he would most likely make hell for her for the rest of the school year if she did say something.

Naruto calmed down after a few more minutes and coughed, "Well let's get started" she told them and both nodded.

**°-° Friends ^-^**

Sasuke woke up with a long groan, he knew he had to meet his best friend by four, but he was really nervous. What if he didn't find the right ring for her? What if she didn't like it? What if she said _no_?

Sasuke was panicking and he knew it, he was getting stressed over it and he might have a panic attack soon.

He tried to take his mind off of it so he got up and went to take a shower. It had helped him relaxed but as soon as the hot water ran out he needed to get out and start his day.

Sasuke sighed as he left his apartment; he wanted to find a place to pass the time without getting anxious or anything. The young Uchiha walked through the parking lot to get to his car. But soon a shrilling voice called out his name, "Sasuke-kun~!" he stopped and turned around, his current situation slipping from his hands and being replaced by pure annoyance. He looked at the approaching girl and glared.

He looked down at the annoying fan girl aka his nightmare and asked "What?" his voice impatient, the girl grabbed his arm and pulled it towards her body, she pressed all of her to his side and called out, "Where are you going so early?" she asked in a purr that disgusted him because it wasn't even attractive. He looked at her and glared, "Let go" he order impassively, she looked hurt for a second but then grin in what she called sexy, "But Sasuke-kun, we could go somewhere alone" she suggested and Sasuke sighed irritated, "Karin, let go of me" he order but once she tighten her grip and pressed closer to him, he shook her off and stated walking.

"Sasuke-kun!" she called but he ignored her, "Or we can just talk, have a good time" she told him as she ran after him; he glared at her but said nothing, "Please Sasuke-kun! I know we could work out, I know it!" she told him and grabbed his wrist. Sasuke pulled his hand away and glared at her, "No, it will never work between us and you know it. I am happy with Yuiko and I will never change her for a slut like you, so stop trying to do it" he hissed and got in his car. The red hair stood gapping as he drove off to the one place he knew he would be at peace.

Yuiko's apartment.

He clamed down as soon as he saw the building and slowed down, he went into the parking lot and got out as soon as he parked. He locked to door and headed to the entrance of the building, the Uchiha walked up to the elevator and to Yuiko's floor. He walked out of the elevator and knocked on her door; she opened it and blinked, "Hey" she told him and he smirked as he saw she had just gotten out of bed. He walked inside slowly and Yuiko blushed as she let him walked in, he closed the door and lean in to kiss her forehead, "Hey" he said softly and brush some of her hair behind her left ear.

Yuiko looked at him with her golden eyes and sighed, "What happened?" she asked and he looked at her, "What do you mean?" he asked innocently, "You're mad" she said as she moved back into her apartment, he fallowed after he took his shoes off. Sasuke sat down but said nothing, Yuiko turned around and glared at him, "Sasuke" she said and he sighed, whenever she got that tone he knew he couldn't win against her. "Karin" was all he said and she sighed, "What did she say this time?" she asked walking to wards the kitchen, "In short, she suggested to break up with you and go out with her. You know, the usual" he said and sank into the couch.

Yuiko came over with a cup of warm milk and gave it to him, "Why doesn't she ever gives up?" he whined and rested his head on her shoulder, she sighed "Don't know, but if she's still after you then I'll start to worry" she told him, Sasuke snapped his head up and looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Are you saying I'll leave you?" he asked and Yuiko laughed, "No, I'm saying I'm worried that she might do something to hurt you" she told him and kissed his nose. The Uchiha blinked and sighed, "Let's hope she doesn't" he told her, "First it was Sakura now her" Yuiko mumble taking a sip from her cup.

Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eyes and frowned, "You've endure a lot" he admitted and Yuiko looked at him confused, "Why?" she asked innocently, he smiled "Because of my stupid fans" he told her and drank his milk, she looked at him and smiled, "Not really, it's all about ignoring them. Plus I know you'll never cheat on me" she told him and got up. "Well, make yourself comfortable, I'll be out in a sec" she told him placing her cup in the table and heading to the bathroom.

Sasuke looked after her and smiled as his worries faded away. He was sure she was the one for him, that she would always love him and he would always love her.

He now knew he was doing the right thing and only hopped for things to work out with his brother too.

**-Sasuke-**

Kyuubi had gone back to sleep after his mistress had left; he was happy with her but was worried after last night. He could feel her pain after remembering her last love, but he was more concern as a new emotion was started to form, a stronger and more powerful one. He had gotten a glimpse of it when she had talked about it with his mistress mother, and had been happy for her yet he couldn't help to be on high alert for her heart.

The fox sighed lazily as he wonder through the halls of the mansion, it was almost noon and there was still no sign of the lazy uncle of his Naru-chama (Chan + Sama= chama). He sniff the air, his ears perked up as the smell of dogs and watermelon made its way towards him. His tail wiggled and he waited until the tall build of his mistress uncle came into view, "Kyuubi" he called and the red Kitsune walked up to him.

The man kneeled and patted his head, "Ready to go?" he asked and he growl lowly before he barked and headed to the mansion's front door fallowed by the male. Naru-chama's relative opened the back door for him and Kyuubi hopped in. The man closed the door and headed to the driver side; Kyuubi saw as the mad turned the car on and headed to the gates.

The fox waited but soon laid down as they drove; he had really gotten out of the mansion a few times so he didn't really know how long it would take.

He didn't want to see cars passing by! No, he wanted to see his Naru-chama! He sighed frustrated and the man noticed, "Don't worry Kyuubi, were close" he informed but the fox snorted.

So much for close, the fox had fallen asleep once more.

Once they got there, he didn't see his mistress, just parked cars and a building. The man rolled the windows down and looked at the fox in the eyes, "Don't go anywhere" and closed the door. Kyuubi sighed and waited, about 15 minutes the man came back and started to drive, soon they were far from the park and his mistress.

**|-Kyuubi-| **

Naruto sighed as she finished with her research. The blonde looked at the others and grinned, "I'm done" she informed, Hinata looked up at her and pouted, "Can you help" she asked and Gaara looked up at the blonde, the Namikaze heiress took out her phone and looked at the time, she blinked and sighed, "Sorry, it's 11:30 and I need to get to work" she told them and both nodded understanding. Gaara looked at her as she put her things away "Remember what we talked about" he said and she nodded surprised.

The blonde looked at her friend and smiled, "Well, I'm leaving" she told them and both nodded, "I'll see you Monday" she called over her shoulder and walked out of the library.

Gaara and Hinata watched her leave, "Don't worry" Hinata said, Gaara looked at her wide eyed, "But what if she get's hurt?" he asked and his girlfriend shook her head, "At this moment it's more of what if he get's hurt" she told him and went back to work. The red hair looked at Hinata for a second; she turned to smiled at him and he clamed down. "Whatever you say" he stated and closed his book. "Need help?" he asked with a smirk. Hinata looked at him with a cute blush and nodded.

…

Naruto parked in a free spot and headed to the president's office. She pressed the last button on the elevator and waited for the door to open; she was shifting from foot to foot and gripping the folder. She sighed when they finally opened and walked in. She headed to the secretary's desk and waited for her to finish her call, "Alright, then I'll send Kisame to get you… yes… alright, have a nice flight Yahiko" she said and hung up.

Konan turned around and her eyes widen as she saw the girl standing in front of her, "Hello" the blonde said in the softest and kindest voice, Konan gulped and looked over her, she wasn't that tall, but she had a great body and was beautiful. If she were to die now she would be sure she was seeing an angle with such pure blond and long wavy hair, "How can I help you?" Konan asked daze, "I'm here to speak with Madara-san and give him some photos" she told her and showed her the folder, "Oh, are you a new model?" the secretary asked, Naruto laughed and it sounded like joyful bells, "No, I'm the new photographer" the blonde clarified.

Konan blinked surprised and nodded, "Go ahead, he's alone" she told her and the blonde beamed and headed to the door. Konan thought the day just got brighter but as soon as she disappeared through the door she noticed it was her.

Naruto walked in and noticed that Madara was looking through files, "Hello Madara-san" she greeted and the man looked up, "Naruto-chan! What're you doing here? I thought you said you'll do a shoot in a park" he said as he motioned her to sit. Naruto laughed a bit and nodded as she sat down, "I will but later, right now I need to show you the shots of the last two days" she told him and handed the folder to him, "You didn't have to" he told her, but she shook her head, "Nope, I need to know if it's alright like that" she told him.

Madara opened the folder and looked through the photos. Of one thing he was sure of, he owed Sasuke BIG. The president looked at the blonde with wide eyes, he grabbed the phone and dialed a number, "Get here now" he order and hung up. Naruto was confused and blinked, "So…?" she asked, Madara swallowed and nodded, "Great, he's actually showing his skills" he admitted and made the blonde beamed, "Alright! But what are you planning?" she asked with narrow eyes. The Uchiha blinked and looked at the blonde, "What do you mean?" he asked innocently, Naruto snorted, "That call, I have a feeling it's something deeper than what you're giving me today… but I'm just asking for this day" Naruto said.

Madara looked at her with amazement, _'How in the world did she know?'_ he asked himself, "Well, today you'll be working with Itachi _and_ Deidara" he stated with a small smirk, Naruto blinked and nodded, "So when are you dumping all of the model on me?" she asked crossing her arms, Madara now blinked is surprised, "Monday" he said and Naruto nodded, "Alright" she said and sighed, "Well, I've got to go" she said and Madara nodded, "How did you know?" he asked her and she grin slyly, "It's in my nature, I'm the prankster not the victim" she giggled a bit and walked out to the office.

"Well I'm be damned" the president said in between amusement and awe.

…

Naruto went into her assigned studio and waited for her staff to get everything settled. Then a half an hour later a blonde walked in, Naruto looked at her and tilted her head to the side, sure enough it was Deidara. The blonde walked up to her with a kind smile as she noticed that the blonde was tensed, she wondered if the rumors about her were true after all… "Hey… I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Itachi's photographer" she introduced herself but Deidara looked a bit nervous, she shifted her eyes from the floor to her face, but she gasped and Naruto blinked.

Even with her stress she couldn't help but be amazed by the girl's beauty, "Miyake Deidara" she responded softly, "Well it's a pleasure to meet and work with you!" Naruto beamed to the model and she couldn't help but feel the warmth of her smile and feel relieved. The Namikaze heiress nodded and looked at the staff, "We're just waiting for Itachi, well be shooting in a park, so if you'll like, you can go with me" she offered sensing the uneasiness of her fellow blonde.

Deidara looked at the new photographer and saw she was looking away, but then she turned her warm and kind gaze to hers and the model nodded slowly, "Cool" Naruto beamed and looked at the doors. Deidara turned to gaze at them too and saw as Itachi walked in, she saw from the corner of her eye as the blonde smiled and nodded, then she turned to look at the Uchiha and gasped as the model smirked.

As he got closer he looked at her and nodded, Deidara nodded back, "You ready?" Naruto asked playfully and Itachi glared at her, but it wasn't his glare, glare, but a playful one. "Are _you?_" he asked and Naruto beamed, "Of course" she laughed and looked at the staff, "Is everything ready?" she asked and they all nodded, "Alright, let's go" she moved towards the doors and stopped as she saw a tall man with half his face cover and an eye patch on his left eyes. Light grayish hair that stood wild, Naruto sighed and walked up to him, but called over her shoulder, "Tell Deidara-chan where my car is" she told Itachi.

Itachi nodded slowly, he looked at the man suspiciously but when Naruto looked at her phone, told him something and the man just shrugged it off and patted her head, he glared. Deidara looked at him with a questionably eye but followed Itachi to Naruto's car. She had blinked once she saw the Porsche.

Naruto walked up to her uncle and took out her cell, she nodded and looked up at a lazy eye, "Glad to see you're in time" she told him with a crook brow, her uncle looked at her and shrugged off his shoulders, "Maa, your mother told me that if I wasn't she would burn my collection and wouldn't aloud Dad to give me more" he told her and pated her head, Naruto snorted "Why did you have to follow grandpa's steps into pervertness?" (I'm not sure that's word, is it?) she asked and started to walk behind the staff

He looked at her "I hope they don't suspect a thing" he said quietly, the blonde looked at him and shook her head, "No, the only ones that know are Gaara and Hinata" she told him and he nodded. They walked to the parking lot and Naruto stopped by her car, "And Kyuu?" she asked, "In the car, I'll follow you" he said and headed to his car. The blonde pouted but walked to her side on the car and saw Deidara watching curiously.

She smiled as she unlocked the car, "He's my uncle" she told the model and she 'oh' and opened the door. Naruto turned the car on and headed out of the lot, Itachi right behind her and her uncle a few meters behind.

The drive was soothing for Deidara, she liked that she wasn't being interrogated about the rumors and her personal life. After all, the first might have been true but she didn't know if the woman besides her would believe it or not.

Naruto knew that the blonde needed a bit of privacy. She knew now that the rumors about her are true, at least some of them, but she had no right to ask which were and which weren't. Naruto would respect that and as much as she wanted to know, she knew that it was best to leave her be wait until she's ready to talk, let it be with her or with someone else.

As Naruto pull over inside the park she noticed that quite a lot of people were already around the staff. But she wasn't really worried about it since she did have her secret weapon (if you like to call it that). She got out and waited for Deidara to get out; once she did she locked her car and made her way the other side. She waited for the others to pull over and saw that her uncle wasn't there; she sighed but went ahead to the spot the staff was working.

Itachi sighed as he saw all of the people that had gathered around; he heard Kisame snort, "Well look at them, it's tough being you" he said to Itachi, he glared at the pale man and got out. Kisame and Kakuzu followed after. He locked the door and walked up to his photographer. Both bodyguards looked at him with surprised since he was seeking her out.

Naruto sighed as Itachi came over, "You should have waited until I got passed them" she told him and glared at him, Itachi lifted a brow 'Why?' she read, "Just wait and see" she answered his unspoken question. Kisame grabbed Deidara while Kakuzu trailed behind Itachi; Naruto looked ahead sighed once the girls looked their way. "KYAAAA! ITACHI-SAMA!" was heard all over and Naruto was almost knocked over if Itachi hadn't grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him.

To make thing worst the men that were there were pushing around to see Deidara, and those that noticed the blonde in all of the chaos tried to reach Naruto. The photographer looked up at the model from under her lashes, "See what I mean?" she mumble looking around; she guessed that the squealing girls didn't even know she was there. Itachi looked down at blonde in his arms and felt his heart stop, she was so close and he unconsciously pressed her closer to him. A lot more secure and protected from the girls.

Naruto blushed a bit when she felt him tightening his hold on her. Then, in all the chaos, she remembered Gaara's warning and looked away and made her bangs cover her eyes. Itachi blinked confused with her reaction and as soon as they had passed the girls Naruto had left his grasp and gone to check her camera. Itachi's expression became passive and… sulked. Kisame walked up to him and asked, "Itachi-san… are you sulking?" he asked in disbelief, Itachi turned to glare at him "No" he stated and looked away.

Kisame and Kakuzu did everything they could to make the fan girls leave; thankfully it was quite a lot of them. Naruto had started with Deidara as she was calmer then before, but the blonde didn't know if she would get stressful once more. The good thing was that she didn't, she was actually starting to open up a bit.

Naruto noticed that Deidara wasn't the model she had seen in magazines but instead a shy one, almost like a newbie. She also noticed the Deidara was more self-conscious of the camera that what a model usually is. Now with this turns of events she knew she had to go slow and be kind to her, that she needed time to get back on track and that she would be needing help to do so.

Itachi watched in amazement as Naruto brought Deidara out, it might not have been like before but it was something. She looked like she was starting to enjoy herself once more and it was all thanks to Naruto. He sighed and guessed he was being too forward when he held her so close, but he just couldn't help it.

Naruto called him over to get some shot's with Deidara, but as soon as he got near the blonde model she started to panic and make mistakes. Naruto sighed, "Deidara you can take 5" she told her softly, not wanting to upset the other blonde.

Deidara looked apologetic to her but nodded weakly.

Naruto looked at Itachi and grin slyly, "You ready to show your fans a part of you they've never seen before?" she asked enthusiastically, Itachi blinked and sighed.

Deidara and all of the others watched as privet atmosphere formed between the two of them, almost like a dome that only the two existed in. Every girl held their breaths in amazement and jealousy when they saw the hint's of affection they somehow send each other.

The female model watched in awe as they _danced_ with each other. The aura they formed was unique and secrete… almost like two lovers making love. She felt jealous that Itachi could do something like that; she knew he had talent but never this much since it's the first time he has shown this side of him.

Kisame was gapping, he was sure he knew Itachi well but never in his seven years of knowing the guy did he saw him like this. He personally considers himself Itachi's best friend… but now, it seems he was wrong. He looked at the blonde and realized, Itachi must have some feeling for her. At that moment Kisame wanted to cheer, for the first time Itachi has shown interest in something other then work! More importantly it's a woman.

**….**

It's been an almost two hours since Naruto started to switch between Itachi and Deidara over different scenes and was now ready to mover to the place she desire. "Alright everyone, we're changing scenes" she told them and everyone stared to pack. Itachi and Deidara walked over to her, "Where are we moving?" Deidara asked, "It's a secret!" she blonde told her and smiled softly but jumped when her phone rang, she looked at the screen and glared; when she opened it both models were surprised, "Where the hell are you? I've been waiting for almost two hours! I swear that when ever I get the chance I will burn you're precious collection to nothing but millions of ashes, do you hear me?" she growl at the person.

"Maa~ don't be mad I'm already here, it's just that I got sucked into th-" he was cut off by his niece,

"I don't want to hear any of your lame excuses! Get your perverted ass here and get me my fur ball now!" she told him as she turned around and started to walk, the staff fallowing her. Itachi looked at her and was a bit taken aback while Deidara looked surprised but seemed to have a spark of respect to the other blonde.

"Alright, just leave my book out of it! Where are you?" he asked and looked at the fox that had been glaring at him for the last 30 minutes.

"Pond" she told him

"Which one?" he asked as he closed in on the park,

"Mine" was her answered before she hung up.

The man sighed and pulled over, right in front of Naruto's car, he got out and almost locked the car but Kyuubi growl at him, "Right, sorry, sorry" he said rubbing the back of his head as he opened the door for the fox. Kyuubi got out, snorted angrily with his killing glare and then launched into a run, following his mistress scent on the air.

Naruto had just entered the meadow that was surrounded by trees and a pond, the sun washed over it like falling rain. The blonde walked to the center and turned around to face the others. Itachi could have sworn he saw a pair of white wings on her back the moment she turned around to speak to them. The blonde grin "Well I hope you like it, now let's get started" she told them as she set her things down.

Everyone started to get things in place as the photographer finished setting her things over and turned and walked to the models, but stopped once she heard rustling by some bushes. All of them watched her close in carefully. Naruto was surprised when a flash of red knocked her over and stared to lick her face; the blonde tried to get Kyuubi to get off of her, but couldn't.

Itachi ran to Naruto's aid, some type of dog started to attack her, but stopped as well as the others when Naruto's laughter echo through the clearing, "Kyuu! Kyuubi! Get off of me!" she tried to sound mad but with the giggles if sounded more of a pleading. Itachi watched as the dog got off of her and backed off with its tail swinging wildly, then he saw the same man that was in the studio walked from the trees.

Naruto sat up and wiped her face as soon as Kyuubi let her; she looked at her fox and smiled when she noticed how happy he looked. She turned to see who had come out of the trees and glared at him, she looked for something to throw at him but all she found was a rock, _'It will have to do'_ she thought and threw it. All of them were shocked when the sweet and innocent blonde threw a rock at the man with a mask to his face, but he dodged it.

Naruko glared at her uncle, "Damn it, don't move! It doesn't count if you move" she told him as she got up, the silver-white hair man rubbed the back of his neck and smiled apologetic, "But if you hit me I wouldn't be able to see you work" he told her and Naruto sighed frustrated, "You stilled ditched half of the session, so yeah, say good-bye to your collection" she said evilly and turned to the kitsune. She lean down I her knees, "So did this man made you mad?" she asked sweetly and the fox barked, she extended her hand and the fox immediately reach under her caress. Naruto smiled fondly and made almost every men's heart beat (Kakashi and Kakuzu were the exception).

Kyuubi purred happily, "Well, Itachi, Deidara, meet your partner for the rest of the shoot" she told them with a smirk, Itachi blinked and Deidara backed way, "You know I don't really like dogs…" the blonde told the Namikaze princess, "Really, Kyuubi doesn't like them too much either" Naruko grin, Itachi blinked once more, "But he's a dog" he said and most nodded, Kyuubi looked at him with his red eyes and growl, the Uchiha felt intimidated for the first time since he could remember, "Kyuubi… Itachi, he's not a dog, he's a fox" Naruto informed them.

Her statement was met with silence, but Kisame was the fist to break it, "Who in their right minds own a fox for a pet? A huge fox in the matter!" he exclaimed, Kyuubi sat down and glared at the pale man, "Hey! Kyuubi is a very nice fox! I bet he's better than any train dog" she told the big man as she straighten up and crossed her arms over her chest. Itachi and Deidara watched in amusement as the two continued to speak.

After minutes of discussing the topic, Kakashi had had enough, "Naru, calm down" he told her but the blonde's brows twitched in annoyance, "Don't you 'Naru' me! Don't forget mom will get you're books, so stay quiet" she told him and Kakashi backed off. "Okay, okay. Just get to work, you still have to meet him" he told her and she blinked, "Damn" she mumbled and turned to her staff.

She scratched her cheek, "Um, let's get starting?" she asked.

…

It was almost four and Naruto was just wrapping thing up, Deidara had told her that she would go earlier since she had other business to attempt to, so Itachi was left.

The blonde still couldn't get over the fact that the mighty Uchiha is afraid of Kyuubi, he had said that he felt like the fox wanted to eat him. Naruto had laughed but had explained that he was just watching over her and nothing else.

Itachi was helping her pack up her camera, but he kept glancing at the man that held a green book. "You wanna know who he is?" the blonde asked him, "Hn?" he looked at Naruto blankly, "It's okay, you can ask me what ever you'll like" she said as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. Itachi nodded, and glanced at the man who had only watched the young blonde since she grabbed the camera.

"He's my uncle" she informed him as she guessed he wouldn't ask, Itachi looked at her surprised and lifted a brow, Naruto snorted, "Yeah, I'm serious" she told him, "You don't look much like him… at least I think so" he commented.

Naruto looked at him and smiled kindly, "That's because we aren't related by blood" she admitted to him, Itachi looked at her "But you-" he was cut off, "I did, my grandparents adopted him when he was five" she said slowly, "So to me he's my uncle" she told him with a smile. The blonde turned to look at the staff, "Well that all, you may go" she told them, they all nodded, and left (with the equipment).

Naruto turned to look at Itachi with a small smile, "Wanna go for a walk?" she asked a bit shyly, Itachi blinked and looked at the two bodyguards, he nodded to them and they left; "Hn" he told her. Naruto nodded and looked at her uncle who watched the scene in silence, he shook his head and the blonde glared, "So I haven't introduced you two yet, Itachi this is my uncle, Hatake Kakashi, uncle, Uchiha Itachi" she said and both man nodded to each other. The blonde sighed and looked at Kakashi, "You can go now… and leave Kyuubi since I'm sure he won't like to leave me _or_ go with you" she smirked when the fox snorted through his nose.

The masked man looked at her, "But your mother-" he wasn't able to finished as Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I know what she told you but you've done your part, now you can go, if you do I can maybe promise you nothing will happen to your collection" she told her uncle, Kakashi sighed and nodded, "I'll see you soon Naru" he patted her head and left. Kyuubi looked at them and stared to sniff Itachi out.

The fox had felt his Naru-chama's feeling when she was taking his photos and liked what he showed, the strong feeling he has for his mistress. Naruto watched amusedly as Itachi tensed, "Calm down, he won't hurt you" she assured him; Itachi looked at her and nodded after a second. The Uchiha watched as the fox circled him and finally reached his head to touch the man's hand. The blonde smiled softly at her friend and looked at Itachi, "He likes you" she told him as he started to pet him.

The fox purred and looked at Naruto, his gaze seemed to approve of Itachi and the blonde sighed, _'So you think the same huh?'_ she thought. Itachi watched her kneeled down and the fox walked over to her, she ran her left hand over the fox back while her right scratched his ear. The blonde smiled and looked at Itachi, "We should go" she told him softly, Itachi blinked and nodded.

Naruto got up and stared to walk by the pond, she looked at the Uchiha with a smirk and he lifted a brow, "It's another way out" she told him. Itachi sighed but fallowed the blonde, Kyuubi in between the two.

The photographer looked at Itachi for a second, "So" she began, making the model look at her with curious dark-gray orbs, "You'll be retiring soon" she stated, he looked at her surprised since no one besides his family knew that, "How do you know?" he asked, Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Your uncle told me" she admitted, Itachi nodded and sighed, "Yeah, the first week of June will be my last" he told her looking ahead.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi with a bit of sadness, "Well it sucks" she told him lowly, the Uchiha looked at her funny, "It does, but that's what I agreed to" he told her making the blonde look at him and tilt her head to the side, "Agreed to?" she asked confused, Itachi blinked and looked away, "… yes, my father wants me to take over the company and made me agreed that when I turned 27 I'll quit modeling" he said as they headed into the trees, "But you had to agree? Why?" she asked not understanding.

Itachi sighed tiredly; he didn't want to tell the blonde the deal with his father as it would ruin any chances he had with the girl. He glanced at the girl and his resolve crumbled to pieces, "I made a deal with him. Since he wouldn't allow me to work with my uncle, he made me promise that I would work full time in the company after my 27th birthday" he stated, Naruto had to frown at that, she had thought that Fugaku wasn't that type of man as he always helped Sasuke, at least after he had met her.

The blonde had visited Sasuke's home a few times but never had she met Itachi there. Anyway, she had spoken her discomfort of him treating Sasuke like a no good son, while the boy only tried his hardest to please the man. Fugaku had taken a liking to her after that and had welcomed her to his house when ever she pleases; even if Sasuke wasn't home he had made it clear the she could come over by any time.

Naruto shook her head and focus in the conversation at hand, "And what if you didn't agree?" she asked trying to figure out what the head of the Uchiha clan wanted for Itachi.

The model looked at her for a second, he wondered how she would react to the next information, "He wouldn't let me work as a model in any agency" he said slowly, Naruto stopped along with Kyuubi, which would have been amusing if she wasn't looking so deep in thought and looking intensely into the fox's eyes.

The blonde stopped and immediately Kyuubi looked at her as he halted at the same time as she did. She could see his concern in the red eyes of her beloved kitsune, but she couldn't really assure him she was okay. She understood that Fugaku would have done something to get Itachi to agree, but to go to those extremes? It would mean that he would be afraid Itachi would've never become the new presidents… so he had to make sure Itachi would choose that position a few years later, but why not wait longer?

Naruto's only guess was that Fugaku wanted something more of Itachi, something much greater and the only way was for him to become the President of the companies. She glanced at Itachi and saw he was hiding something really important, narrowing her eyes she stated to walk again. So Itachi didn't want her to know the big secret and she knew Fugaku wouldn't let him out of the deal he made until he got some profits of whatever he wanted.

The heiress sulked a bit, her curiosity killing her but as much as she hated, she couldn't make him tell her what it was so she looked at him with kind and understanding eyes, "Alright, whatever it was I just hope you did the right choice" she told him carefully. Itachi sighed relived but had become anxious, it sounded as she knew something more was going on with that deal but was grateful she didn't ask him details.

He decided to change the topic with something he had been curios since his first shoot with her, "How did you get into photography?" he asked her as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. Naruto looked at him with a sweet smile, "It was thanks to my dad" she stated, "He bought me my first camera, it's one of my treasures" she said with a soft laugh, "When did you start with it?" he questioned, "Hmm, he bought it in my seventh birthday and from then on, whenever I could take a picture I like, I did it with it. But I started my 'career' after I had turned ten" she told him with a fond smile.

Itachi looked at her confused, "Your career?" he blinked and the blond nodded "Uh-huh. I had been by the park on day when my idol walked up to me –now some might have rock or pop stars, or actors as idols but mine is one of the greatest photographers in Japan- Sarutobi Hiruzen" she began, Itachi smiled a bit when her voice changed to excitement and fondness. "I was shocked to see him in a normal park, but when he had approached me he had said 'You child are a container of raw potential, I can see the gift you have and would like to polish it'" Naruto laughed a bit, "I was so shocked that he had to ask me four times the same question!" she exclaimed.

Itachi actually laughed a bit which made Naruto stare at him dumbly. She was surprised his laugh could be so pleasant; it was deep and rich which send her heart speeding like crazy, the Uchiha looked at her with a crook brow. The Namikaze princess shook her head and continued, "He asked me if I would like to be his apprentice. I, of course agreed and neither my father or mother could shut me up about it" she blushed a bit to that. "Then the next three years I spend learning everything I could from him. Sometimes I entered some contest and won, not big prizes but it was something" she told him.

"Then when I turned 14, he gave me a camera that I keep in top shape so it keeps working perfectly. From then on I entered contest and started to win the first or second prices, Hizuren-jiji was so proud of me that it just made me love it even more" she said softly, "I met his grandson when I was 15, he wants to surpass him but the kid was just too spoiled at the time. I had knocked some senses into him which made me become his big sis in the end as well as his future rival" she snorted the last part.

Itachi looked at her and opened his mouth to ask, but shut it. Naruto saw it and tilted his head to the side, "What?" she asked, Itachi thought for a second, "That sounded like you wouldn't be his rival" he stated, Naruto smiled sadly "Not his official one" she said lowly, "What do you mean?" he asked, "I'll be quitting my professional career by the first of June" she admitted, "That's why I was so excited to work in Akatsuki" she told him with an innocent smile.

Itachi couldn't believe it, why would she quit something she loves and is great at? "Why?" he couldn't help but ask, Naruto looked up at him and stopped when she saw his eyes start to change to red, "Because of my family business, my dad asked me to do it sooner than I had expect-" she was cut of by Itachi's low voice, "You're father asked you to?" he asked a bit irritated, "Yes, but I had already made up my mind since I chose to start photography. I've always know I'll have to leave it sooner or later… it was only time" she said.

The model shifted his almost red eyes to the ground, "Itachi, it's not something to be mad about" she told him as she placed a hand on his arm, he looked at her and glared, "But you love it, he's taking it away from you" he told her. He knew what it meant for her to do that since he was doing the same; the blonde shook her head and sighed, "No he isn't, he's just giving me the heads up. Like I said, I knew from day one that I would have to leave photography, yet I agreed to do it. To give up the thing I love most to take something I will learn to like" she told him with a smile.

Itachi looked at her and saw that she said nothing but the truth, "Why?" he asked, but he didn't know what he asked specifically. Naruto smile understanding, "Do you know what it means to me? Photography, that is?" she asked, he looked at her and shook his head once. Naruto looked at Kyuubi as she answered.

"When I decided to do it, I had a dream. To capture those moments in life, the happy and sad ones, unexpected, embarrassing, cruel, mysterious… the experiences that only a camera can capture. Photography can show me so _much_; the wonderful truth, but it can also show me how devastating reality can be… I _want _to capture that" she told him and saw as his eyes began to turn back to his obsidian color.

"Reality… it's kind yet cruel. I… I want to get that in a piece of paper and show it to the world. I want to imprint those specific moments of life! I want to show people the _real_ _world_. I don't care how sad or cruel a photo is… I want to introduce it to everyone and I'll be glad to show the happy and kind moments as well" she told him and cupped his face in both of her hands, "Itachi, I want to show them that through out photography, through out my camera… I want to help people understand the beauty of photos and its world" she said smiling.

Itachi saw all of her feeling that came from it; it was so pure that it made him doubted his love for modeling. He nodded and sighed when she moved away, "I still can't understand how you can give it up" he said as he started to walk, "I'm not" she said and he stopped again, he turned to look at her and gasped as her eyes burn with passion. "I will always be able to grab my camera and click away as I want… I just won't be able to spend most of my time with it as I do now. But I will never give it up as it's part of me now" she told him and brushed passed him.

Itachi turned around to gazed at her figure until she disappeared into the trees. He followed her and saw they were back to their first clearing. He saw she was already by her car so he hurried to her. "Well, I'll see you Monday" she told him as she closed the back door. Itachi nodded and gazed at her, Naruto had no idea why he was looking at her with that much intensity. It was like he was looking at her soul and she felt completely exposed to him.

She blushed and looked away, "Alright… bye" she told him as opened her door and dived in. Itachi sighed and walked to his car, he needed to stop scaring her off like that.

**So this long chapter was for you, hope you like it and please review!  
**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but this plot is © by me, Hikaru Uchihda**

**Summery: Itachi is a model that works for Akatsuki Inc. and as the most wanted man by women and some men, he is tiered of it all. After the last camera man was fired by Itachi for his constant hitting on Itachi, Naruto is recommended as the new camera man, but what will happen after she completely ignores Itachis and does her job? And why does the blond seems sad? What is this feeling Itachi is feeling?**

**WaRnInG: ****ItaFemNaru don't like don't read and SasuYui, yes my oc. **

Itachi Uchiha**: **26, Naruto Uzumai (Namikaze): 21, Sasuke Uchiha: 21, Yuiko Sugaya: 21, Yahiko Fujiwara: 26, Nagato Hayashi: 26, Konan Hayashi: 25, Sasori no Akasuna: 26, Deidara Miyake: 24, Kakuzu Sasaki: 29, Hidan Arai: 25, Kisame Hoshigaki: 28, Zetsu Maeda: 28, Minato Namikaze: 40, Kushina Namizake (Uzumaki): 40, Tsuade Senju: 60, Jiraiya Namikaze: 62, Hatake Kakashi: 31, Fugaku Uchiha: 47, Mikoto Uchiha: 45, Madara Uchiha: 45, Uchiha Obito: 25 AKA: Tobi Fujioka, Konahamaru Sarutobi: 18, Hanabi Hyuuga: 18.

**Yay! New Chapter~ thanks to everyone that has reviewed up until now! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please review~ ^_^**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

****If anyone is interested in following me through Facebook, go to my profile, the link will be there! **

**Alright, so I changed the rating cuz I'm still not writing to that level, but I will say this now. There will be a lemon or two in the future! If Ya all want, that its! ;D**

* * *

**Behind the camera**

**+_+…^_^**

**Chapter 5**

**+_+…^_^**

Sasuke looked at his phone, it was almost 5 and Naruto was nowhere to be found! He had gone to one store alone and had been question about who knows how many different topics of one thing! He was frustrated and his best friend who had promised to help him out is still not there.

Uchiha Sasuke was more than pissed with his blonde sister, he was irritated that she was late for something so important… he knew she was never late for anything –unless ramen came her way– so what if something happened to her? What if she got distracted by someone? What if she-

Sasuke flipped his phone open, and opened his mouth to say something only to be cut of by his little sis, "I know I'm late, but I hope you weren't just thinking I got kidnapped of something. Anyway, I'll be there in five," she said and hung up.

Sasuke glared at his phone and gave a long and frustrated sigh; he shifted in his seat and looked around to see if he could see her come. The young Uchiha narrowed his eyes when he saw a silver Porsche park from across the street. He gasped as he saw his blonde friend come out of the car and was taken aback when she turned to open the back door. He was gapping when he saw the huge red dog hop off of the car; the dog was amazing, eye catching and had a unique aura of power.

Naruto sighed when she felt Sasuke's gaze on her and then on Kyuubi, he growl a bit at the bold gaze that he felt but looked at the blonde. She looked at him apologetic and then he saw it, the stupid collar and leash. He growl angrily and Naruto frown, "Kyuu, please. It'll be quick… I hope, still, for me?" she asked the fox, Kyuubi looked at her with narrowed eyes and gave in, he sat down and waited for the uncomfortable items to be placed on him.

His mistress beamed at him when she was done, "Let's go and help the teme with his needs," she laughed and crossed the street, Sasuke got out of his car slowly and gazed at them with a shock expression, "Hey, teme," Naruto smirked at him.

"Naruto… who's that?" he asked slowly, the blonde looked at him but didn't stop, she kept walking for the store he had chosen.

"Well, this amazing fox is Kyuubi, remember him?" she told him with a sweet smile.

"…no. Did you say a fox? He's not a dog?" he asked confused.

"Nope! Kyuu is 100% red fox. And how can you not remember him?" she asked mad.

The Uchiha shifted, "I don't," he mumbled.

"But how can you forget such rich fur?" she exclaimed.

Sasuke sighed, "Hn, why were you late?" he questioned, changing the topic.

Naruto sighed, "Well I had a little chat with your brother after work, but nothing big," she said casually, Sasuke looked at her with a questionable brow; "We talked about our retirements," she clarified for him. Sasuke looked down and Naruto knew, he knew, what was the other part of the deal Itachi made with his father, but let it go.

"Really?" he asked her a bit nervously, "What did he say?" he continued.

The blonde looked at him from the corner of her eye with seriousness, "That he made a deal to his father. Seven years of modeling for his _okay _to be President by this birthday," she told him with a bit of narrowed eyes. Sasuke tensed at Naruto's eyes, her voice was serious but with a hint of knowledge. The raven hated that look, he knew, she knew, there as something more to Itachi's deal with their father… but he knew things would end up bad if she found out about his brother's engagement with the Namikaze heiress.

He never thought he would have to speak with his brother so soon about Naruto; the only problem was how to drop the news of him being the girl's best friend for over ten years! Sasuke damned the blonds insight of things, she never showed this side of her when they were growing up. He only found out about it when she had asked him if she wanted his help with Yuiko. Sasuke had been dumb stuck for a few days… then he had agreed to her help and then two weeks later, they were together.

He loved it but hated it at times. She's so sneaky and unpredictable with the things she wanted to find out that soon, after a while, she already knew about it. He looked ahead and tried to avoid her intense gaze. It was her look that promised nothing good and he has always wondered where she got it from.

Naruto turned her gaze to her companion and it looked like Kyuubi shrugged, the blonde gave a faint sigh and looked back at the shop they were about to go in. Sasuke got the door open for her and let her in, the worker looked at them and smiled, she looked at the intimidating fox and jumped, "E-excuse me, dogs aren't allowed," she said weakly.

Naruto frown and Sasuke looked at the fox, "I'm not leaving him out side, plus he's not a dog," the blonde told her in a matter of fact tone.

The girl looked at her but said nothing as Sasuke glared at her. Naruto walked in and looked around; she looked at the different kind of rings with a critical eye. Sasuke watched her with a quicker brow, "Um, can I help you with something?" the same girl asked.

the blonde looked at her for a second and frown, "Thanks, but I can find my way around," she told her and walked to see some other designs.

Sasuke smirked at the worker's glare to his little sister, he got near her and looked over her shoulder to see the rings, "So which one do you thing she would like?" he asked.

Naruto snorted "Well, this aren't her type. And Sasuke, I won't choose it, it's the ring _you _like for her to wear and I will only give you my opinion, nothing more," she told him with a frown.

Sasuke looked at her wide eye, "But what if I chose the wrong one? What if she doesn't like it?" he asked and looked a bit lost to her, Naruto sighed and looked at the rings and then back at him.

"Well if you're so frustrated about this than let's go," she said and headed to the door.

The worker gave her a force smile and bowed, "Thank you for coming," she said and the blonde nodded; Sasuke right behind her.

The blonde looked at him blankly, "Hmm, follow me," she order and started to walk down the street. Sasuke watched her walk away and followed her with a glare.

Twenty minutes later they entered a small shop; Naruto entered and Kyuubi perked up a bit. Sasuke looked around the store which was decorated in an old fashioned Japanese style.

"Naru-chan, Kyuubi-chan, it's been a while" a soft voice said, the raven looked at the person and blinked, the woman standing behind the counter was pretty. She had long bangs that had rings by the end, her brown hair was tied in an elegant bun and had big warm brown eyed; pale skin and was wearing a green and brown Yutaka.

He saw as his friend beamed happily, "Haku-chan, how are you?" she asked gently, the brunette got up and walked over to them, she looked at the blonde with a kind gaze, Naruto gasped and hugged her gently.

Haku giggled at the sudden enthusiastic blonde, "My, Naruto, you're still the same, huh?" the pale lady said.

"How long?" the blonde asked letting go of her friend.

"Five months," Haku beamed.

The heiress looked at the tummy of the brunette, "Can I?" she asked, Haku grabbed her hand and placed it on top of her swollen stomach. Naruto gasped as she felt the developing baby move, "That's… amazing" she told the mother to be in a soft voice.

Haku laughed softly, "Yes, he is."

"You _have_ to come to my house soon, both of you! I _need_ to get this atmosphere you have," the blonde grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her with pleading eyes. Haku nodded and blinked when she was wrapped in the blonde's arms once more, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cheered, then she backed away and looked at Kyuubi and beamed, "I bet you felt it~" she smirked at him, Kyuubi looked at her and tilted his head.

Naruto chuckled and turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke, this is Momichi Haku; Haku, this is Uchiha Sasuke," she introduced the two of them.

Haku nodded "Nice to meet you," she said softly, Sasuke nodded and Hn'ed.

Naruto frowned but then smirked, "Okay, so I need your help," she told the brunette, Haku looked at her confused. The blonde pointed her thumb at Sasuke "He need's an engagement ring, but can't deiced on what to get," she told her.

Haku nodded and smiled at Sasuke, "What does she look like?" she asked going back behind the counter, Sasuke looked at his blonde friend and sighed.

"She's pale, big golden eyes, dark brown hair, natural blush," he told her with a bit of shyness, Haku nodded and looked at Naruto. The blonde nodded and Haku looked at Sasuke.

She got up and walked to the back door while the blonde let the fox out of its leash and stared to look around the shop. Sasuke stood there confused and a bit irritated, Naruto chuckle and place a hand on top of his shoulder, "Sasuke, don't worry; she probably has something good for you," his little sister said amusedly and he sighed, but decided to look around the store tensed.

Naruto looked at the door just as Haku came out with a crystal box with about ten engagement rings. She hit her best friend on the arm to gain his attention towards the beautiful rings; some in the normal gold but some in white gold. Sasuke glared at the blonde as he turned around, but noticed the excitement in her blue eyes; he looked at the direction of her gaze and gasped. The ring that he liked and just screamed future 'Uchiha Yuiko' was a white golden with two diamonds in the sides of one dark blue stone. It was slim and shiny along with elegant and Yuiko-ish.

Haku set the box down gently and smiled when the Uchiha closed in slowly, clearly eyeing one of the rings, "So, which one would you like to see?" she asked looking at the blonde and smiling. Sasuke didn't take his eyes off of it as he answered.

"7B" he told the shop owner, Haku nodded and grabbed the ring gently, she gave it to him carefully and saw as he looked at it in awe. The blonde looked at her brother and smiled, she had seen it and though it would look beautiful in the Sugaya's hand and hoped he would get it for her.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and she nodded her approval; he looked at the brunette and nodded, "What size? And do you want to engrave it with something?" she asked taking the silver ring back.

"The size would be 5 ½ and…" **(1)**

… **Nice**

Uchiha Fugaku sat in his office; he wondered what Minato was up to since he had been a bit depressed last week. He had agreed with Minato when he said they won't go anymore since they didn't want anything to happen to Naruto; he had also agreed –with a bit more difficultly- when they decided to change her name to her mother's to hide her from everyone.

He had been serious with Itachi about the deal, yet he can't assure he wants to marry Naruto, after all it has been years since they had met and he was sure he forgotten about her since he stopped asking about her a few months later from the accident. He and his wife had felt bad, but they couldn't do anything to stop what happened. Minato had asked Fugaku personally to investigate the attempt of kidnapped and it had been some guys that wanted money from them, but had failed when one had activated an alarm and had to leave in a hurry.

They had been caught but there were still possibilities of attacks towards the Namikaze angel. When she had appeared in his house once, he was stunned by how she turned out and was sure Itachi would be impressed, but he didn't know if he would be caught. After his oldest son moved out of the mansion they only talk about work and the deadline for the deal which always ends up in a discussion.

The Uchiha was getting tired of it all and was ready to just give up on him; he was ready to tell him he doesn't have to marry the heiress but to just give her a chance. Fugaku heaved a long sigh and decided to call the one person he knew could trust to tell him what to do, he took out his cell phone and speed dialed, "Fugaku, what's wrong?" a man asked from the other end,

"I don't know what to do anymore," he said and looked out the window of his office.

"About what?" the man asked.

"Itachi and the engagement," the Uchiha confessed.

"…" Fugaku waited for an answer and had to take the phone away from his ear, "God! Sorry Fugaku, I forgot to tell you, it just slipped my mind," he said and sighed.

"Minato, what happened?" the older of the two asked.

"Naruto is working at your brother's company and you'll never believe who her main model is," Minato said amused.

"… no… Itachi?" Fugaku asked and turned around to face the inside of his office.

"The one and only, apparently Madara was in need of a photographer that that wouldn't drool over Itachi-kun and Sasuke recommended her; I think he wanted to set Naru and Itachi up," Minato smirked on the other line.

"Huh, never expected them to find each other. I guessed it was just meant to be; now it's up to them, like we agreed, if one of them opposes the marriage than there's nothing we can do… but I still want Naru as my daughter-in-law," he said making Minato chuckle.

"We have to wait until they decide; the countdown starts now," Fugaku stated.

"Three moths from today, the deadline will be in our main restaurant, it will be their last day free," Minato said seriously.

"So you've finally done it," the Uchiha stated and the blond sighed.

"A few days ago, she wasn't that shocked," he told him, "I just don't want to cut off her wings," he said.

"Minato… she's your one and only heiress, you don't have another choice," he told the man.

"I know and you know what that means, too," Minato reminded the Uchiha.

"Don't remind me, I've made sure Itachi was prepared to take over with Naru. Though, we don't know if they will end up together… I did my part," he said and sighed.

"And that's why you asked so much of Sasuke..." Minato stated.

"Yes, and for that I got scolded by Naru when she met me again," he told him with a grin.

"I remember that, she had come home pissed and had to take it out on me; we practice until midnight that day," he told his friend.

"Really?" Fugaku asked.

"Oh yeah, I still remember the hits she landed on me. Were a lot actually," he said truthfully making the Uchiha arch a brow.

"Huh, she never said anything about knowing martial arts," the man said.

"That's because she tends to keep quite about her Namikaze life."

"Yes, I still can't figure out why Sasuke never connected the dots and I don't think Itachi will either," the brunet said with a growing smirk.

"And that helps a lot, kind of..." Minato said.

"Well, I just hope neither freak out too much," Fugaku said, the blond snorted.

"That will be priceless, it's not everyday that two Uchiha's let their stoic facade fall; especially Itachi-kun," the younger stated amused, the Uchiha sighed.

"We'll just have to wait and see," he mumbled and looked at the clock, "It's almost six," he stated.

"I have to go, just keep on with the 'deal' you made, don't back off; only three months to go and the act can stop," Minato told him.

"Alright, tell Kushiha I say hi and that Mikoto wants to have lunch with her on Monday," Fugaku said and the blond chuckled.

"Fine, tell her I haven't forgotten her either," he said.

"Hn," the brunet said.

"Later," Minato said and hung up; the Uchiha sighed and got up to stare at the city. He thought over the conversation he just had, _'So Naruto has found Itachi once more…'_ he thought and just hoped nothing came out wrong; whatever their decision was, they would respect it. All Fugaku wanted was for his son to be happy and have a future for the children they'll have in the future.

**(-/**** /-) Gossiping man… how typical (-/ /-)**

Itachi was still thinking about Naruto's words. He couldn't keep her raw emotion towards photography out of his head or his heart; she had made him realized how much he still needs to somehow grow up. The Uchiha was sulking for not being able to keep modeling while the blonde was facing it with understanding, yet not giving it up.

The model couldn't stop thinking about it, about her.

They both were letting go of the thing the thing they loved most, yet she was trying not to. Her feelings wouldn't let her; she had the power to have it for as long as she pleases yet, she is keeping it just for free time. He couldn't understand how; how can she do that? How can she know she is only having it for little time, and accepting it? How could she not fight for it? How can she be so willing to give it up for most of her days?

The prodigy felt he had lost.

To know something you love will be replaced by something completely new and different was not a pleasant feeling, but she didn't care. To him, she sounded happy.

Itachi glared confused; he sighed and opened the black gates of the Uchiha mansion. He had an urge to talk to his father about work and Sasuke about this mysterious new feeling of not only love, but respect. Today was not really his day, at least for most part.

The heir drove around to the family garage, there he saw Sasuke's car, but also the familiar silver car that Naruto owned… but it couldn't be, could it? He shook his head and got out of his car. The prodigy didn't spare another glace at either car and headed inside, the first thing he noticed as he came into the main sitting room was his brothers voice, "-marry me?" he heard and went inside. Sasuke looked up to see his brother looking at his best friend… and at him with a glare.

Naruto blinked and turned around to see none other that Uchiha Itachi standing by the door with a passive face, yet heated eyes. The blonde's eyes widen and looked back at her friend who was holding the case and turning pale by the seconds. Sasuke looked at her with panic and shock, Naruto's eyes widen even more, 'Do you think…?' her eyes asked, Sasuke only swallowed hard.

'Oh yes,' his orbs yelled.

Itachi clenched his jaw and saw as the blonde photographer got up and turned to face him, her blue eyes were calmed. The fox he had met got up from the floor, too; he looked at her with coldness, "Hey," she said and looked at Sasuke who was still sitting across from her, "Teme," she said and the boy turned to look at her once more.

He nodded and got up; "Nii-san, this is Uzumaki Naruto, my best friend…" he said and hoped his brother would believe it.

The older glared and looked at the blonde and back at his brother, "Best friend?" he asked and both nodded, he looked at the ring case and back at his brother.

"Oh, don't pay any attention to that," Naruto said, and grinned at her friend, she hit his arm, "Do it again, it still sounded like an order," she told him and the raven glared.

"No," he said and the blonde glared.

"Do it," she order and Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"No," he said stubbornly.

Naruto glared at him and he glared back. Itachi watched them and crook a brow as the blonde grinned, "Fine, then your on your own for the rest," she said and turned to look at Kyubbi, "Let's go," she said and Sasuke panic, he grabbed her by the shoulder and glared.

"You promised to help me," he reminded her.

"Yeah, but you're not letting me do it," she glared and his brow twitched. The model walked closer and looked from his brother to photographer.

Naruto narrowed her eyes, "Just because your brother is here doesn't mean anything. If you say it like that than I would be very surprised if she said yes," the blonde shot and Sasuke looked at his brother and back at his sister surprised. The heiress blinked and looked at Itachi, he looked at her confused; her eyes widen and looked back at her best friend, "They don't know?" she asked stunned, though it was more of a statement, Sasuke looked away and placed the case in his pocket.

The Namikaze's eyes widen and glared at him, "You bastard! I can't believe you," she said and sat down.

Sasuke sighed and looked at his brother, "Time for family discussion," he mumbled and sat back down where he had been, Itahci heard Naruto snort and he blinked. The Uchiha looked down at the empty seat next the blonde and sat down; Naruto didn't say anything, but Sasuke's hand twitched.

Naruto kept glaring at her friend, "Why?" she asked mad, he looked at her and sighed.

"Wasn't ready," he said, but it sounded like a question.

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest, "Five years and you're still not ready?" she asked angrily, the young Uchiha looked down.

"What is he hiding?" Itachi cut in, Naruto looked at him and then back at Sasuke.

"He has to tell you," she told him and Sasuke glared.

The boy looked at his brother and sighed, "I'm proposing to my girlfriend," he said slowly, Itachi's eyes widen a centimeter.

"What?" he asked and looked at the girl besides him.

"I'm not the girlfriend!" she said with her hands up, the model relaxed a bit and looked back at his brother.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"Sugaya Yuiko," he mumbled lowly.

His brother blinked, "I've heard her name, but I don't know her," he said and the blonde beamed, she got her phone out and searched for a photo.

The two boys looked at her curiously and then she handed the phone to Itachi with a sly smile directed to Sasuke, "That's her," she said, Sasuke looked at her confused and then his eyes widen.

"Naruto" he growled but it was too late; his brother was looking at the picture with a crook brow. Naruto looked at the Uchiha and noticed the surprised in his eyes.

"Doesn't look like Sasuke, huh?" she asked him, he nodded and handed the phone back. Sasuke glared at her but she blinked innocently and handed the phone to him, "Do you think I would do such a thing to you?" she asked hurt, he glared but looked at the picture. The photo was of him smiling while hugging Yuiko gently by the waist; his chin on top of her head while she looked happy, a lovely smile adoring her face.

"When did you took this?" he asked her.

"Secret!" she smirked and took her phone back, "Oh and the other I already sent it to everyone so don't worry," she said and grinned as he glared at her.

"What?" he asked and the blonde grinned.

"Kidding," she told him.

Itachi looked at them seriously and then turned his intense gaze to his brother, "How long have you known each other?" he asked and Sasuke tensed.

"Um, how long has it been?" he asked the blonde.

Naruto blinked and placed a finger under her chin, "I think nine and a half years…" she said unsure.

"How come I never saw you?" he asked her.

"Well, at first we weren't so friendly with one another; but when I started to come over here, was about six years ago," she informed him.

"You had already moved out," Sasuke told him.

He nodded and looked at Sasuke, "What do-" the door opened once more and Fugaku came in.

"Itachi?" he asked as he looked at his eldest son.

"Dad," Itachi nodded, he looked at the girl next to him and smiled which made Itachi surprised.

"Naru! It's been so long, how are you?" he asked walking over to her, the blonde got up and walked up to him, she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She pulled away and smiled, "Fine, I'm graduating this year and actually I started to work with Itachi," she told him and he nodded, he looked at Sasuke and nodded.

Kyuubi got up once more and walked over to sniff the head of the Uchiha family, "Is that Kyuubi?" he asked the blonde.

"Yes! I'm so glad someone remembers!" she said and glared at Sasuke.

"Hey! It's not my fault he became so big, when you first brought him here he was so small," he defended and Fugaku frown.

"How could you forget such rich fur?" he asked his son.

"That's what I said," the blonde exclaimed and sat back down. Kyuubi let the man pet him for a bit before going back to his mistress. Fugaku noticed how Itachi relaxed as she sat down next to him and mentally smirked; Minato might be right… something that's not so new. Bastard; the blond and his luck.

The man glared and sat next to his younger son, he looked at the blonde and then at his son, "So, school's fine?" he asked and the blonde nodded.

"Yup! Everything is just fine, well I did get all things ready for graduation. I just need to finish one last report and then my last paper and I'm done," she said happily. All Uchiha's looked at her wide eye, all of them nodded slowly –which for Naruto's opinion was kind of comical. Since they all had a shock expression- and then Itachi looked at Sasuke seriously.

Naruto noticed the change of the model's mood and moved along it; if the boys' father hadn't seen it before than he would probably be gapping like a fish fresh out of water. It was amazing that all too soon the engaged couple were in such tune of sync with one another. He looked at his younger son from the corner of his eye, but noticed how he shifted uncomfortably under their gaze and knew he hadn't gotten the vibe from Naruto and Itachi.

The blonde looked at his best friend, and then turned to Itachi, "Let's wait until Mikito-san comes," she told him softly. The model looked at her and nodded; Sasuke visibly relaxed and sighed, "So, Fugaku-san. How's work?" she asked the man.

"Fine, Naru. Everything seems promising and I'm just waiting," he said, the blonde blinked and looked at the Uchiha next to him. The corner of the president's lips twitched and closed his eyes, "How about you?" he asked calmly.

Itachi tensed and quickly looked at the blonde, she was grinning widely, "It's great! Itachi has so much talent that I'm itching to expose all of it. Really, I don't know why he can't become the CEO or something and still work part-time as a model," she pouted, all of the man were stunned at her bold comment and both sons were about to protest about it but the blonde just kept on talking, "Seriously, Sasuke still has to join the company and so Itachi's position can still wait. I know you know what this means to him, don't you?" she asked leaning in.

Fugaku blinked surprised and looked away, she had a point and even if the deal was reveal than everything would be ruined. Sure, neither of his sons knew Naruto being a Namikaze, but she would explode there and then if he were to say any of his actual reasons for pinning down his elder son. The blonde glared at the man and he sighed, "Naru. You must understand that it's a family business and I need Itachi as the new president," he said slightly hesitant.

Naruto looked at him wide eyed and then she narrowed her eyes as she scanned every inch of his eyes. The man shifted uncomfortable under the intense gaze of the woman, both Itachi and Sasuke watched silently the staring contest that had begun. The blonde could see something hidden; a lie and a bit of fear… her eyes widen once more, "You know," she whispered. Fugaku looked confused for a while but then saw the completely shock she was in and the slight hurt that displayed in her cerulean orbs. He froze and got up as she was moving fast to move around the couch to get to the door; the fox following behind her.

Itachi and Sasuke were beyond confuse as their father tried to stop the blonde, "Naru, stop. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," he said as she grabbed the handle and stopped. He sighed and waited until she turned around.

"For how long?" she asked quietly.

"… since the beginning" he admitted slowly.

The blonde flinched and grabbed the door knob tighter, "Does he know?" she asked once more, the Uchiha didn't know what to do, "Does he?" she asked louder, making Sasuke flinched.

The boy knew that tone and now he got up and walked over to her friend and put a hand over her shoulder only to be shoved off. Itachi's eyes instantly became blank and walked over to her, but didn't touch her. Sasuke looked at his father with confusion, "Yes," he finally said and Naruto turned to face him in a second. Her eyes were wide and hurt, but then glared as she hid her feelings from her eyes.

Kyuubi quickly picked up his mistress feelings and growled, all of the males backed away; the blonde glared once more at Fugaku and exited the room and quickly made her way to the garage. She was pissed and hurt; she could accept Fugaku to keep quite about him knowing she was a Namikaze, but her own father? He knew the Uchiha president? How could he not tell her when she had mentioned the man, huh? Kyuubi trailed behind his Naru-chama as she made her way to the room, he hopped on the back seat as soon as she had opened the door and waited until they were in motioned.

Sasuke stood dumbly by Naruto's actions, he turned to his father and glared, "What did we miss?" he asked his father.

The president looked at his son and sighed, "Nothing too important," he told them and went to sit back down; he got his phone out and dialed his friend phone to warned them. The phone was picked up after the second beat.

"Fugaku?" he asked.

The man sighed, "She knows I know," he stated, he waited for a few seconds that turned to minutes. He pulled the phone from his ear to see if he had lost connection but nope, it was still there.

"Damn, did you tell her I knew?" Minato finally asked.

"Yes" he responded.

"Did she leave with out a word?" he asked again.

"Pretty much," the brunet assured.

"Well, she was bound to find out sooner or later. I just hope she doesn't come asking right away… which I think she won't. Ask Sasuke where she might go right now," he said and waited.

"Sasuke, where do you think Naru went to?" he asked the confused boy, both Uchihas had moved to sit in front of his father.

"I don't know, it depends on what the topic was," he told him suspicious.

Fugaku sighed, "No idea" he informed.

Minato was quite for a bit and sighed, "Alright, thank you for the heads up," he replied and hung up.

Fugaku crook a brow and sighed, he leaned his head back his head on the sofa and closed his eyes. Even if they knew she would find out, he still wanted her to know from his own lips… but if that had happened then she would have found out by the deal-line –which would've been as bad or maybe worst.

Itachi looked at his father passively, "Why did she leave like that?" he asked, Fugaku looked at his son and then at the blonde's friend.

"It's not important," he stated, Sasuke glared and fisted his hands.

"Right, nothing is too important to make Naruto leave like that," he said sarcastically. The president closed his eyes and tried to stop the headache from appearing, the model looked at him and got up.

He nodded to Sasuke and looked at his dad, "Good night," he told him, the eldest looked at him and nodded, Itachi turned once more to Sasuke and glared, "Tell them as soon as possible," he ordered and headed to the door. The young student sighed and looked at his father nervously, the man looked at his son with a crook brow.

"I'll tell you when _everyone_ is here," he stated and got up, "I'll too be leaving," he informed and bowed to his father.

Fugaku got up and nodded, he saw both of his sons leave and sighed, "I need a drink," he mumbled to himself and walked to the small bar in the room. The whole 'Engagement' thing just got a lot more complicated, but simpler too. The Uchiha poured some sake into his glass and headed to the dining room to have supper.

Itachi walked quickly through the halls, his younger brother hot on his heels. He glanced at the boy "Why didn't you tell him?" he asked with a monotone voice. The Uchiha looked at his older brother and sighed.

"I need Naruto as a back-up," he said.

Itachi looked at him quickly, "Why didn't you ever introduce us?" he asked passively.

"You were too busy and then we separated as each went to different Universities," the younger answer simply.

Sasuke looked at his brother and noticed something on his eyes. The normal passive obsidian orbs were now full of some kind of emotion, he finally realized what just happened and cursed. The older of he two looked at him as they reached the door of the garage, "What?" he asked and Sasuke looked at him nervously.

"Uh, we need to talk," he said and headed to his car slowly, but stopped as he opened the door.

"Uncle's place," he said and slipped inside his car. The model blinked and sighed; he decided to follow his brother since even if he went to look for the blonde there was no way he would be able to find her.

Thirty minutes later both were entering the small mansion of their uncle, neither headed to the garage, so they just parked outside of the front doors. Itachi was the fist to go up and go in as a maid opened the door; Sasuke followed his brother though he was the one that had asked for them to come here. The older went to the dining room and nodded to both his uncle and cousin and sat down. The younger sighed and looked at his uncle, "Uncle, Obito," he greeted.

Obito looked at both confused; he glanced at his father who was looking at the youngest with a serious gaze. "He knows?" he asked and Sasuke nodded, Obito blinked and looked at all of them curiously. Itachi looked at Sasuke and then at his boss, he glared at him.

"What do I know?" he asked a bit irritated; he was tired of all the mysteries for a day. Madara looked at his son and then at his young nephew, he shrugged and the president sighed.

"That Naruto-chan in Sasuke's best friend" he replied impassively, Itachi's eyes widen for a millimeter and then glared.

"You knew?" he said in disbelief, the older nodded.

"Wait, Naruto-chan? The new photographer you've been telling me about?" Obito asked is father, all of them nodded in sync.

The model looked back at Sasuke, "How come he knows?" he asked and the boy smirked.

"Because I was the one that suggested she should be your new photographer," he replied simply.

Itachi blinked and sighed, "So why did you not tell me anything," he asked.

"Because we wanted to see your reaction," Madara told him, the prodigy looked at him with a crook brow.

"And we're glad with the outcomes," Sasuke stated. Both Obito and Itachi were confused and had a bit of trouble keeping up.

"What?" Obito asked, Madara looked at his son and smiled.

"We were hoping Naruto-chan would catch Itachi's attention and maybe fall for her. That way, the stupid deal with my brother would be terminated and Itachi would be a free man to do what ever he wants with his personal love life," he told them and grinned when his nephew looked at him shocked.

Sasuke smirked, "I just never thought she would get to you that fast. Sure, she has quiet a few fans but never did they react so fast to her charm," he informed his brother, Obito blinked and connected the dots.

"Itachi's in love?" he asked stunned, the model closed his eyes, but didn't say a thing. All of the Uchiha's looked at him wide eye.

"Itachi…?" Sasuke said.

"I don't know, but I am attracted to her," he said as he opened his eyes.

Madara looked at him and got up, "I'll be right back," he said and left; they waited in silence until he returned.

A few minutes later, Madara came in with a yellow folder and with a smirked that yelled, I-know-something-you-don't but also admiration. He sat back down, "She gave me this today, but I hadn't really looked at them that well… and if you can read them you'll understand," he said and handed the top three photos to the others. Madara knew his son had a good eye and nodded when he looked at him with wide eyes.

"Damn..." he said and went back to gazing at the picture.

Sasuke on the other hand just stared –glared- at the awesome photo of his bother. He noticed that it wasn't like all of the others he had seen of him; there was something more, something pure in them. The boy thought for a moment and recall of all Naruto's tips to gaze into the hidden meaning of a picture.

First the eyes, then the body language and finally the aura of the person. Sasuke put the picture on top of the table and concentrated to uncover the meaning of his brother. The charcoal orbs of his brother were gentle, yet intense; his body did not only stand out, but there was a gesture that screamed 'Look-at-me.' Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked at the whole picture, the small aura it provided was gentleness, need, and… his eyes widen and gasped.

The meaning was now so obvious he wanted to kick himself and badly. Why hadn't he noticed before? The pure attraction his brother had for the blonde. It was not lust, _no_; it was the want to cherish the person in front of him and only her. The gentle look he has, was for the want and the intense for the need. His posture was to tell her to see he is there, for something and anything. The young brother looked at his sibling with respect and anticipation.

Itachi looked at his photo; it had been from the last part of the last photo shoot. He had his head slightly tilted downwards while looking at the front from the upper corner of his eyes. The red dress shirt he had was open and showing his light olive tone chest and the lean torso. The dark jeans hanging from his hip bones while his left hand's thumb was inside the pocked and his right arm hanging. The long bangs were slightly hanging sideways while making his face sexier than it already was; the necklace he always wore made his neck more exquisite and deliciously sinful.

The Uchiha noticed that compare to other photos, this one was simple… but at the same time unique. There was something in it, something marvelous about it. Not only could he feel the aura of it, but he could see his feelings being portrait onto it. He looked at the others; Madara was looking pleased, Obito still had his eyes on the picture and Sasuke… he was looking at him like when he was a kid; full of respect and admiration, but there was also excitement.

"Hn."

Obito looked at him seriously, "I want to meet her," he said determent.

"Oh, about that. Remember Konan calling you?" Madara asked his son who nodded, "Well, it will be so you get chance to meet her," he stated.

Itachi's eyes widen, "What?" he asked.

"Yes, the meeting will be for them to get an opportunity and an experience they won't have for a while, as well as Naruto-chan getting more potential to sharpen her skills," he told them proudly.

Obito beamed and then blinked, "Will I have to go as Fujioka Tobi?" he asked his father.

"No," he said simply, but then he looked at his son blankly, "But do that after you're done with everything," he said and the spiky hair man nodded slowly. Itachi was now looking at his uncle with a glare.

"What do you mean them?" he asked a bit lowly for everyone's liking. Madara resisted the urge to shift under that intense glare.

"Yes, _all_ of you Akatsuki will meet her," he said strongly, the model blinked his glare away and sighed.

"Does she know?" he asked, the president laughed nervously.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for her, but she figured it out the instant I called Deidara," he confessed.

Sasuke that was taking a sip from the water a maid had given him, and choked a bit. All of the others looked at him as he took some breathes and relaxed, "I forgot about that. She has a _very_ good insight of things," he said but everyone knew it was directed to Itachi, he looked at his brother with narrowed eyes, "If you had said anything else about the deal with dad, she would have figure out something was off. Though I think she already does," he stated making them look at him stunned to the core.

The Uchiha model looked down, "But I only told her dad made some conditions for me to stay in the company," he said monotonously.

Sasuke sighed, "When she found out I liked Yuiko I only said, 'It's her' when a river of people were mixed with her and she quickly connected the dots," he mumbled under his breath. Itachi looked at him with a hit of surprised while Madara and Obito looked confused; "I'll inform you guys later," he stated and the food arrived to the table, the two Uchihas nodded and all of them started eating.

**(O_o;)**

Naruto parked in front of a big brown house, she sighed and looked at her fox, "I hope I can stay here tonight," she said and Kyuubi barked softly, the blonde grinned and got out. She opened the door for the red canine and locked her car. She headed to the door and pushed the doorbell, she heard a 'Coming!' from inside and grinned as she recognized the now deep voice. A tall teen opened the door with a blank face and ginned once he saw who it was.

"Naru-nee-chan!" he greeted and hugged the blonde.

She laughed and patted his head once he backed away, "I'm glad you're well Konahamaru-chan," she said and he glared.

"Stop with the chan! I'm not five" he whined while the blonde grinned wider.

"You'll always be my little bro no matter how big you grow," she stated, he sighed and looked at the sitting fox that was looking at the street bored.

"Uh, is that a fox?" the teen asked unascertained.

"Yup! This is Kyuubi!" she said proudly.

Konahamaru sighed and nodded, "Come in," he said moving aside. The blonde smiled her thanks and the fox followed behind, when she came into the sitting room she was very surprised to see the young Hyuuga sitting on the couch relaxed.

"Hanabi-chan?" she asked shocked. The girl looked up and her eyes widen, she got up and looked back at Konahamaru whom was grinning at her.

"Naruto-sama," she said and bowed.

The boy blinked confused while the blonde laughed, "Hanabi-chan, you don't have to do that! And who would've thought? Tell me, what made you choose this kid for a boyfriend?" the blonde asked amused as she sat down.

Konahamaru glared, "Hey! Who are you calling a kid?" he asked and sat on an armchair.

Hanabi blinked and sat down, "How do you know?" she asked, Naruto smiled and looked at her little rival.

"Whenever I talked to him he would never shut about his cute girlfriend. Though I never expected the mysterious girl to be you," she confessed as the male blushed.

Hanabi smiled softly and nodded, "He just decided to go into my heart," she said and turned to her, "How have you been Naruto-san?" she asked, the blonde frowned.

"How many time do I have to tell you to call me Naruto. And I'm fine, thanks for asking," she stated with a smile. Hanabi looked down and nodded, Konahamaru looked at his sister with a confused gaze.

"How do you two know each other?" he asked looking at the two.

Naruto grinned "Well, I'm a friend of Hinata, Hanabi's sister, and of course I know this young girl. She's like a little sister, so don't go and mess this up," she warned.

Konahamaru glared, "Of course not! I did spend two years courting her…" he admitted with a flush, the girls laughed and they started to talk.

The teens asked about how things were going, and the blonde told them about work –which got Konahamaru pretty excited- and about school. Both of them were very surprised of it all and had talked about future rivalry; making the Namikaze guilty. They spoke of the relationship between the two teenagers and how it all started; the meeting, the courting, and the yes.

The boy had to admit that he had insisted a lot, which Hanabi said was understatement; she said it was more of 'way too persistent'.

Naruto had forgotten about the incident that had just occurred a few hours ago, that is until Hanabi had to go, "Well Naruto-san, it was a pleasure to talk to you," she said as she got up and walked to the door, Konahamaru right behind her.

The blonde smiled and nodded, "Good night, Hanabi-chan," she said and sighed as the two left. The Uzumaki looked at Kyuubi and sighed, "Well, now I have to ask, don't I?" she mumbled, the red fox whined and moved his head up and down.

She waited until the boy got back, now having the time to take in the living room. It had changed since the last time she was here, there was now a computer and a new TV, "Well, Naru-nee-chan, what can I do for you?" the deep voice of Konahamaru said from behind. The blonde looked at him and patted the seat next to her, "What's wrong?" he asked with a worried expression.

"It's nothing too serious, I just need a place to stay tonight," she said softly.

The teen blinked "You know you're _always_ welcome here, grandpa isn't here right now, but he'll be back by noon tomorrow," he said.

The photographer smiled, "Thanks!" she said and looked at him, "So how did you do it?" she asked curiously.

"Do what?" he asked confused.

"Steal her heart," she replied calmly.

The boy smirked, "Well, remember I said that we were always fighting?" he asked he blonde, she nodded and started to pet Kyuubi, "Well, there was this one time when I saw her by the main park, you know on the big lake," he said.

"Where not many go right?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, well I was taking a few pictures there and that's when I saw her… she looked so deferent that usual. No proud mask to wear, no arrogant air around her, just Hanabi. It was the first time I saw her like the girls she was… and when I took her picture, I saw the loneliness she felt. I was attracted to that, to her, the real her," he said with a confused expression, "I don't even know if I'm making sense, but from then on I started to talk to her more and more. I bugged her or sometimes I cheered her up," he told her and the blonde smiled.

"I unconsciously fell for her, but after those two years, I invited her and Moegi and Udon to do a project. The next thing I knew she was on my privet studio and she… saw her picture," he blushed at that, "She got mad, she had yelled at me… but now that I think about it, she yells when she's emotional. She can't really express something that are important, but I guess that back then I did the right thing," he said and looked away from the smirking blonde.

"You kissed her," she finished for him.

Konahamaru nodded blushing madly, "She only blushed and that's when I asked her… she said no," he frowned at that.

Naruko blinked, "Why?" she questioned.

"Hanabi thought I was dating Moegi, but from then on I pressed more until a month later she gave in!" he finished with a huge grin.

The heiress chuckled and shook her head, "That's why I say you're a kid," she murmured and got up, "It's late and I need to sleep," she told him and patted his head.

"Stop that!" he groaned.

"Night, 'Maru-chan" she told him and Kyuubi followed his mistress.

"Don't call me that!" he replied and smiled, it was good to have her near.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now!I changed the format! if you hadn't realized, haha. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER WAIT!  
**

**Please Review! And Visit me on Facebook! **

**1. Ring on my Facebook profile, link on FF profile! Or shortcut all the way on the bottom of profile.  
**


End file.
